¿Quién te dijo que antes todo era más fácil?
by Ceres Shamandalie
Summary: Si pensabas que en la época de los Merodeadores todo era más fácil que el el Hogwarts de Harry... ¡PUES TE MINTIERON! Los problemas ya existían en esa época... ahora, a verse lo que viene en el tren! capítulo 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_¿Quién te dijo que antes todo era más fácil?_

By Ceres Shamandalie 

_Agradecimientos a: _MabruBlack, por ceder su estructura de Hogwarts para esta historia, (profesores, algunos personajes), y a mis autores favoritos (Hasta el momento Kirsche, MabruBlack y DamiselaCereza, pero estoy segura que la lista se va a alargar en cualquier momento), por haber ayudado a inspirar este relato.

_Observaciones: Esta historia es medio camino a un songfic. Cada capítulo tendrá una estrofa de una música determinada al comienzo, y cuando la historia se termine juntaremos todas las estrofas, que tendrán un sentido si se las lee por orden de aparición;, a lo largo del capítulo aparecerá la canción entera (la estrofa inicial pondrá el nombre de la música, pero la estrofa inicial puede ser cualquier parte de la música – O.o se que es complicado ), solo digamos que la estrofa al comienzo de los capítulos no cuenta, puede ser o no la primera en la música), como su la música cantara lo que va a pasar, y al final pondré los lyrics de la música en orden (creo que eso solucionará muchos problemas). No sé si esto se ha hecho antes, pero sé que algunos autores ponen estrofas de músicas o poesías antes. Si sienten que sus copyright están invadidos, comuníquenlo en un review. Se esperan opiniones, quejas y sugerencias. Ah, y todo lo que parezca que es de JK Rowling o de algún libro suyo, es de ella; y las músicas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo )._

_¿Alguien entendió algo de lo que dije arriba? Jaja porque yo no ) Ah, y por cierto, las siglas "NA" indican cuando me meto a la historia sin que nadie me lo pida._

--------------------------------------

_Misterio: Secreto, recóndito, reservado, que no se puede comprender o explicar. Hogwarts tiene mucho de misterio, ¿No es así? Pero no hace falta ir tan lejos, si el misterio ya se encuentra yaciendo dentro nuestro, esperando una oportunidad para salir..._

-------

_Capítulo 1: Away in time_

_The days were brighter/ Gardens more blooming/ The nights had more hope/ In their silence/ The wild was calling/ Wishes were whispering/ The time was there/ But without a meaning_

_(Away – Nightwish)_

--

Primero de Septiembre. Se oía el sonido de los carritos en donde iban los baúles, se veía a la gente atravesando la barrera entre el Londres _muggle_ y el Londres mágico. Se oía el sonido de la locomotora escarlata parada pacientemente esperando a que suban sus pasajeros, quienes desde ya saboreaban en su imaginación el banquete que les estaba esperando; y en el aire no solo se respiraba el vapor que despedía la locomotora, sino que el olor a nuevo estaba por todas partes, si importar la antigüedad de cualquier objeto, porque era primero de septiembre, y ese día todo era nuevo. Era un día que lograba despertar todos los sentidos de las personas que sabían el significado de ese día.

Una cierta pelirroja de quince años con una insignia en la ropa que decía "Prefecto" estaba parada en el andén esperando a sus amigas. Ella era una de las personas que más significado le encontraba a ese día, porque era el día en que ingresaba al mundo que realmente pertenecía. Pero hasta ese día podía traer problemas.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y desordenados, con ojos olor almendra cubiertos por gafas redondas, y un cuerpo de belleza masculina exuberante se acercó a la pelirroja con el usual aire de grandeza y autosuficiencia que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Cómo le han ido las vacaciones a mi pelirroja favorita? – le preguntó a la joven que en ese momento estaba distraída.

- No otra vez... – susurró para sí misma la chica.

- Lo siento, no pude escucharte, es que tu voz es tan leve como el viento, mi preciosa...

- Poeta no eres, Potter, así que guárdate tu cursilería porque calladito te ves mas bonito – le contestó agriamente la pelirroja.

- No se que te haya pasado este verano, pero definitivamente fue algo bueno, porque por lo menos ya me has dicho que soy guapo...

- Definitivamente el verano fue extremadamente bueno, no solamente porque me divertí mucho, ¡Sino porque tu no estabas allí! – exclamó la joven

- Eres muy malvada, Lily Evans – le dijo Potter, fingiendo profundo dolor y dramatismo – Nunca tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos, puesto que siempre me hieres en lo más profundo de mi corazón...

- ¡AY, CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Si no vas a decir nada productivo no hables...

- Comprendo que estés cansada de las vacaciones... – comenzó Potter, pero fue interrumpido (al parecer oportunamente, porque la pelirroja tenía toda la pinta de que iba a estallar de un momento a otro) por un joven también de cabellos negros, pero de ojos azules, que al caminar hacía que casi todas las chicas paradas en el andén se voltearan y exhalaran suspiros.

- ¡Buenos días a mi pareja favorita! – exclamó Sirius Black – Señor Potter, Señora Potter, es bueno verlos de nuevo... – saludó, sacándose un sombrero imaginario de la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? – dijo Lily con un alarmante tono inocente.

- Claro, preciosa – le dijo James Potter.

- ¿Se ponen de acuerdo para ser igual de idiotas o solo es talento natural? – dijo Lily Evans, luego se volteó y caminó hacia una de las puertas del tren.

- No nos dio tiempo de responderle, Prongs... – dijo Black.

- Así es ella, siempre prefiere el misterio... – dijo Potter.

- ¿A ti que mosca te picó? – dijo Black – Estás más cursi de lo normal, Prongs...

- Lo siento, es que se me quedó... siempre me comporto así con Evans, se pone histérica, y es divertido... ¿Y tu donde estabas, Padfoot? Te estoy esperando desde hace... – y miró su reloj – Diez minutos...

- Pues que larga espera... – dijo Sirius Black irónicamente - Es que me encontré en el camino a Snivellus y decidí darle su obsequio de vuelta a clases...

- Siempre tan considerado, Padfoot – dijo Potter - ¿Qué decidiste darle este año?

- Asientos de primera clase – dijo Black – Nunca se puede ir muy cómodo...

- ¿En donde lo pusiste? – preguntó Potter, divertido.

- En la privacidad de su baúl – dijo Black seriamente – Snivellus necesita relajarse para su primer día. – Y ambos jóvenes rieron fuertemente mientras iban a la puerta del tren más cercana, rumbo a su compartimiento.

Si, todo parecía indicar de que este iba a ser una año igual al de los otros. Los que ahora iban en quinto año sabían que las clases no estaban oficialmente iniciadas sin una disputa entre Los Merodeadores y alguien de Slytherin, o que Lily Evans mandara a volar por quincuagésima vez a James Potter. "Los Merodeadores" era un pequeño grupo de personas, pero que estaba acostumbrado a hacer grandes cosas, principalmente actividades que infringían las normas de Hogwarts. Era un grupo élite, y el orgullo de James Potter, quien era el líder indiscutible.

- ¡Moony, Wormtail! – exclamó Potter, estrechándoles la mano a la manera como estaba de moda - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Descartando ciertos días, no estuvo mal – dijo Moony, cuyo verdadero nombre era Remus Lupin. Era un muchacho alto de cabello castaño claro, con ojos ambarinos y un poco ojerosos, y bastante pálido. Era la seriedad y la rectitud en persona, pero con amigos como Potter y Black, uno nunca sabía.

- Bastante bueno, pero no hubo acción – dijo Wormtail, un chico gordito, de piel sonrosada y brillante, cabellos color rubio ceniza y de baja estatura, que en realidad se llamaba Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Con que prefecto, eh Moony? – le preguntó Black, al que llamaban Padfoot, cambiando de tema.

- Yo creo que Dumbledore guardaba la esperanza de que si Moony era prefecto, nos pondría en nuestro lugar. – dijo Potter, quien era Prongs.

- Algo me dice que eso no fue una buena idea... – dijo Moony, riendo con ellos.

- ¿No deberías estar en el vagón de los prefectos? – le dijo Wormtail.

- Cuando empiece a moverse el tren – dijo Moony, y justo en ese momento, sintieron una sacudida y escucharon silbar a la locomotora – Nos vemos después – se despidió.

- Este va a ser un año interesante... – pensó Prongs.

--

- Lily, ¿Podrías dejar de resoplar como un toro enfurecido? – le dijo Alexandra Audrice-Fagner, una de sus compañeras de curso que viajaba con ella – Me haces recordar que ya se terminaron las vacaciones.

Lily sonrió. Alexandra era una joven de largos cabellos rubios con ocasionales mechas azules y con dos zafiros como ojos. Pero por más angelical que pudiera parecer en realidad era una total y completa loca, además de ser ruda; para sus quince años, aún tenía la infantil idea que decía que gustarse de un chico estaba en contra de sus principios (bueno, es que decía que no quería caer tan bajo como el resto de las chicas y ser dominada por un tipo todo el tiempo). Era simplemente una de esas personas que les habría encantado no salir de la infancia, y de las que nunca sabías con certeza en que estaba pensando. Era española, pero casi toda su vida la había vivido en Inglaterra junto a su abuela, una inmigrante española que era la líder de una caravana de gitanos, y como ella decía, al ser su familia tan internacional, ni ella sabía si era de sangre pura o no.

Ehhh, Lils... – dijo Alexandra, mirando hacia fuera del vagón – Lupin es el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

Si... – dijo Lily, como diciendo "¿Y qué?".

Y ustedes los prefectos tienen siempre una reunión a comienzos de año, ¿Verdad?

Si... ¿Y el punto es...? – dijo Lily, queriendo saber a donde llevaba la conversación.

Bueno, Lupin acaba de pasar y entrar al vagón de los prefectos – dijo Alexandra con tono de desentendida, acomodándose tranquilamente de nuevo en su asiento y leyendo una revista.

Ay, no – dijo Lily, empalideciendo - ¡Me olvidé de la reunión! – y salió corriendo. En ese momento entraban otras tres chicas al compartimiento, a las que casi atropella – Lo siento chicas... – y se fue sin más.

¿Qué olvido esta vez? – preguntó la primera, que se llamaba Thelma Hamilton.

La reunión de prefectos – respondió Alexandra.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? – se dijo Thelma, tomando asiento junto a la ventana.

Porque dijiste que en vacaciones perdiste la habilidad para escandalizarte – dijo la chica que había entrado detrás suyo, Constance Boswell, a la que llamaban afectuosamente "Connie".

En realidad fue en el semestre pasado – dijo la última chica. Su nombre era Margaret Wolsley, o simplemente "Maggie". Connie y Maggie tomaron los dos asientos restantes: la primera en la ventana y la segunda frente a Alexandra.

Maggie, Thelma y Connie eran, junto con Alexandra y Lily, el grupo de chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor. Maggie era una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de castaño muy claro, de tez trigueña y ojos oscuros nacida en la campiña inglesa, no muy alta pero si inteligente y demasiado responsable; de hecho, las chicas creían que su peor pesadilla era que Maggie la llevara a la biblioteca por lo menos una vez cada tres horas, lo que podría darles una idea de lo quisquillosa que era Maggie con las tareas; y tal vez sea por eso que Lily era la que más se la pasaba con Maggie después de Connie. Era tranquila y muy risueña (NA: ¿Alguien conoce las Crónicas de Narnia? Bueno, Maggie es muy parecida a Lucy). Su mayor debilidad eran las plumas de azúcar y el Quidditch, y jugaba de cazadora junto con Thelma y Connie en el equipo de Gryffindor. Connie, por su lado, era la más alta del grupo, con cabellos negros de largo un poco más debajo de los hombros y brillantes ojos de verdadera irlandesa (o sea, muy verdes, y como pueden deducir, era de Irlanda), con piel blanca un poco tostada por el sol y entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero por más de que su apariencia sea la de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, en realidad era lo bastante fuerte como para lanzar una Bludger muy lejos fuera del campo de Quidditch, aunque esa no era su función en el juego. Le encantaba hacer reír a las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo era muy seria cuando la situación lo requería, una muy rara combinación, y siempre acompañaba a Maggie (era su mejor amiga). Thelma, en cambio, era una joven ni muy alta ni muy baja, con piel morena, ojos color miel oscuro y cabellos castaño oscuro. Generalmente era bastante agradable y le encantaba hacer bromas a las chicas que se creían la última cerveza de manteca del desierto y a los Merodeadores (tarea en que Alexandra siempre la acompañaba); pero si llegabas a tirar del cable equivocado se convertía era un monstruo hecho de ironía y sarcasmo. También era cazadora como anteriormente se mencionó, y su pasión por el Quidditch no tenía límites. Maggie y Connie eran de familias de sangre pura, mientras que Thelma, por más de poseer ambos padres magos, era de sangre impura por abuela paterna.

Las cinco chicas de Gryffindor eran inseparables. Ya en vano habían tratado de ponerlas en contra una de la otra, porque siempre en las buenas o en las malas terminaban riéndose de todo. Desde que se conocieron fue así, y parecía que eso nunca iba cambiar.

Ey, Alex... ¿Qué tal van las bitácoras? – le preguntó en voz baja Thelma a Alexandra, viendo que sacaba discretamente un cuaderno y lo introducía dentro de la revistas en la página de los crucigramas. Era su forma de disimular que escribía, un hecho que ella creía que nadie sabía, pero en realidad Connie, Maggie y Lily lo sabían aunque no decían nada (habían dicho algo de que respetaban la intimidad ajena), pero Thelma se había atrevido a decírselo a Alexandra. Era como su pequeño secreto. Aún así, Alexandra no le mostraba las bitácoras a nadie, al menos no lo haría hasta que estaban terminadas y pasadas en limpio.

Bien, - dijo Alexandra, mirando a Maggie y a Connie jugar "Chancho va" con las cartas del snap explosivo (NA: "Chancho va" es un juego de cartas, y no voy a explicar como se juega porque es un desastre y ni yo lo entiendo) – pero irían mejor si tu no anduvieras de metiche – le dijo en un falso tono reprobador.

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Siempre habían bromeado entre ellas.

Ey chicas, ¿puedo jugar? – preguntó Thelma.

¡En la otra ronda! – dijeron distraídamente Connie y Maggie, pero de repente Connie gritó - ¡GANÉ! ¡Es la primera vez que le gano a Maggie! – y comenzó a saltar por todo el vagón.

Si, verdaderamente es un hecho histórico – le dijo Thelma alegremente - ¿Qué les parece si ahora jugamos "uno"?

--

_Away, away in time_

_Every dream's a journey away_

_Away, away to a home away from care_

_Everywhere's just a journey away_

--

Lily había llegado afortunadamente solo diez minutos tarde a la reunión. Al principio no creía que la tarea de ser prefectos era tan dura como la pintan, pero luego se acordó que ese era el año de las MHB, y decidió pensarlo mejor.

Se supone que te premian cuando eres buena alumna, no te castigan poniéndote de niñera de los de primero – dijo Lily para si misma, y casi suspirando (NA: al mejor estilo animé, jaja)

Una vez más nos encontramos, bella doncella - dijo la voz de James Potter frente a ella.

Potter, realmente no estoy de humor para intentar enseñarte como tener una conversación civilizada, así que te pido que vueles de mi vista.

Siempre con esa pasión, ¿No Evans? Una mujer que podría conquistar al mundo.

Si claro, como en Pinky y Cerebro – dijo Lily, pero al parecer Potter no había entendido – Olvídalo, solo déjame pasar.

--

_The days departed/ Gardens deserted/ This frail world/ My only rest?_

_The wild calls no more/ Wishes so hollow/ The Barefoot Boy/ weeping in an empty night_

--

Una persona observaba todo desde la ventana de la puerta de uno de los compartimientos. Estaba solo. El siempre estaba solo. Su cabello, negro y grasoso, le caía frente a los ojos, y sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, eran intimidantes. Llevaba una túnica de Slytherin, lo que podía darles una idea de su carácter. Había estado encerrado en su baúl como una hora, luego de que Black apareciera y lo encerrara, aunque logró salir de ese encierro. Pero en ese momento, estaba estático, observando discretamente la escena que James Potter y Lily Evans formaban a pocos metros de su compartimiento. Potter. Su mayor enemigo. (NA: o sea, se dan una idea de quién es, ¿verdad?)

Potter, realmente no estoy de humor para intentar enseñarte como tener una conversación civilizada, así que te pido que vueles de mi vista. – le llegó la voz de Lily Evans desde el pasillo.

Lily Evans. ¿Qué tenía esa odiosa sangre impura que lo atraía tanto? La observaba en el tren, en los pasillos, en el comedor. El sonido de su risa se quedaba durante días dando vueltas en su cabeza. No eran amigos, es más, apenas si habían intercambiado conversación en los cursos anteriores, y no había salido de frases como "¿Podrías pasarme esas hojas de Tradescantia?". Además, ella era una Gryffindor. El odiaba a los Gryffindor.

Vamos, Lily, ¿Por qué no podemos entablar una conversación como buenos amigos que somos? Vamos a mi compartimiento, y allí me contarás como realmente fue tu verano. – esta vez era la voz de James Potter la que habló.

Odiaba a Potter. Seguía a Evans a todos lados. Le hablaba, le galanteaba, le piropeaba por los pasillos. Era desagradable.

No somos buenos amigos, y a tu compartimiento no voy ni de ataúd, ¿entiendes? – finalizó Lily.

-- 

_Cherish the moment /Tower the skies/ Don't let the dreamer/ fade to grey like grass_

_No falling for life/ A gain for every loss/ Time gathered me/ But kept me flying_

_--_

Se acabó. No lo soportaba más. Quizás ahora en el tren solo le arrojara un par de maleficios para divertirse y tal vez dejarlo en ridículo ante Evans, ya en Hogwarts pelearía en serio. Se retiró el grasiento cabello de los ojos, pero mientras se debatía entre que maleficio arrojarle primero de entre los tantos que sabía, sintió que el tren se sacudía y cayó al suelo.

_--_

_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price_

_with the loss of life's pleasures"_

_--_

El maquinista también creía que este era un primero de septiembre cualquiera. Conducía la locomotora escarlata a una velocidad récord, y si continuaba así, llegarían a Hogwarts una hora y media antes de lo previsto. Todo marchaba tan bien, que decidió sentarse y disfrutar de una de las tortas en forma de caldero que le había dejado la señora del carrito (NA: ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo se llama esa tipa?). Estaba todo tan bien...

El tren se disponía a pasar sobre un puente que era un poco curvo y atravesaba un alto barranco que tenía un río en el fondo. Y cuando el tren comenzó a pasar por el, el maquinista se asomó a la ventana. Miró la otra punta del puente, y le pareció ver algo extraño allá. Entornó mejor los ojos, y pudo distinguir claramente un bulto sobre el puente, y si el tren pasaba sobre ese bulto, se descarrilaría. Entonces, tirando la torta por la ventana, tomó el freno y lo jaló desesperadamente...

_¿Qué pasará con el Expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Se detendrá el tren? ¿Qué era el bulto al final del puente? ¿Conseguirá Wormtail su propia torta de caldero? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "¿Quién te dijo que antes todo era más fácil?": "De bueyes perdidos y vacas encontradas"_

_--_

El pequeño rinconcito de Ceres 

Donde están las respuestas a tus preguntas

Holaaaa a todos los lectores! Este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia... Primero quiero aclarar algunos puntos: Bueno, se que este cap no es EL cap, pero que cumple las expectativas como para comenzar (nunca han notado que en la mayoría de los libros el primer cap es aburridísimo, bueno, ya se que este espanta, pero vamos, ya da como primer cap...). La música de este cap es "Away" de el grupo Nightwish, lo que vendría a ser como "Lejos" o algo por el estilo, y pegaba como para el viaje en tren y para el comienzo de una historia de los Merodeadores, porque dice algo de "lejos en el tiempo" (ustedes me entienden, verdad?). Se que muchos no la conocen (pero aún así es buenísima), así que prometo que en siguiente pongo algo más conocido... las músicas no siempre serán de bandas o cantautores conocidos, así que es por eso les pongo la letra... Pero sí se aceptan sugerencias de músicas para los próximos caps, para eso están los reviews! (no se olviden pasar por allí, vamos, no les toma mucho tiempo, si?). y ahora, a modo de curiosidad, va la letra de "Away" (Ordenada):

_Away (Nightwish)_

The days were brighter

Gardens more blooming

The nights had more hope

In their silence

The wild was calling

Wishes were whispering

The time was there

But without a meaning

Away, away in time

Every dream's a journey away

Away to a home away from care

Everywhere's just a journey away

The days departed

Gardens deserted

This frail world

My only rest?

The wild calls no more

Wishes so hollow

The Barefoot Boy

weeping in an empty night

Away, away in time

Every dream's a journey away

Away to a home away from care

Everywhere's just a journey away

Cherish the moment

Tower the skies

Don't let the dreamer

fade to grey like grass

No falling for life

A gain for every loss

Time gathered me

But kept me flying

"For this gift of dream I must pay the price

with the loss of life's pleasures"

(creo que si estaba ordenada en la historia en la historia, jaja, que burra soy P)

Ah, y por cierto, no me pertenece la música "Away" de Nightwish, los personajes de JK Rowling y el personaje "Alexandra Audrice fagner" de MabruBlack, yo solo los uso... (mejor no ser demandada por copyright)

Nos vemos en el próximo Cap!

Ceres Shamandalie Valentine 


	2. Chapter 2

By Ceres Shamandalie 

_--_

_**Capítulo 2: De bueyes perdidos y vacas encontradas**_

_Well, life has a funny way _

_of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay _

_and everything's going right_

_(Ironic- Alanis Morissette)_

_--_

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_El tren se disponía a pasar sobre un puente que era un poco curvo y atravesaba un alto barranco que tenía un río en el fondo. Y cuando el tren comenzó a pasar por el, el maquinista se asomó a la ventana. Miró la otra punta del puente, y le pareció ver algo extraño allá. Entornó mejor los ojos, y pudo distinguir claramente un bulto sobre el puente, y si el tren pasaba sobre ese bulto, se descarrilaría. Entonces, tirando la torta por la ventana, tomó el freno y lo jaló desesperadamente..._

--

Las ruedas del tren chillaron y echaron chispas naranjas. Parecía que el fin estaba cerca, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba el conductor, el tren frenó a un centímetro del bulto que estaba delante. Afortunadamente, el Expreso de Hogwarts siempre había tenido buenos frenos. Pero desafortunadamente para el conductor, el frenar tan bruscamente hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

--

_Unos minutos antes..._

Chicas, ya ha pasado una hora – dijo Maggie - ¿Lily no tendría que estar volviendo?

Le están diciendo cuál es la mejor manera de mantenernos a todos a raya – dijo Thelma – Créeme, eso tomará un buen tiempo.

No sé por qué se molestan – dijo Alexandra – Si saben que igual romperemos las reglas. No deberían poner a parte del cuerpo estudiantil en nuestra contra. – con tono de político embustero, y moviendo sus manos como tal ante una muchedumbre invisible.

¡Alexandra para presidenta! – gritó Connie - ¿Te he dicho que eres mi heroína más admirada? ¿Puedo ser tu amiga?

Las cuatro chicas se mataron de risa. Pero volviendo a la historia... estaban todas hablando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto todas sintieron una gran sacudida.

¿Qué está pasaaaaa...! – intentó preguntar Connie, pero cayó al suelo junto a las demás chicas, en un revuelo de baúles abiertos, túnicas de Gryffindor y golpes por la caída. Afuera del compartimiento, se podía oír que ocurría lo mismo.

Auch – escucharon que dijo Alexandra, una vez que todo se calmó.

¿Están todas bien? – preguntó Maggie.

Obviando que todos los baúles se nos cayeron encima, podría decirse que sí – dijo Thelma.

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Alexandra, disgustada.

No podríamos saberlo, solo que el tren se detuvo bruscamente en algún lado – dijo Connie.

Eh... chicas – dijo la voz de Maggie – No podemos salir.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Thelma, extrañada.

Bueno, - continuó Maggie – La puerta está atascada y hay como seis baúles obstruyendo el pasillo.

Genial – dijo Thelma.

Probemos la ventana – dijo Alexandra – Tal vez veamos porqué se detuvo esta vieja carcacha.

Y abrió la ventana al máximo. Pero al sacar la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y se quedó completamente lívida al ver al alto barranco.

Creo que salir o asomarse no es una buena idea – dijo Alexandra.

¿Pudiste ver lo que hizo que el tren se detuviera? – preguntó seria Connie.

No, estaba muy ocupada mirando el fondo de ese barranco – dijo Alexandra.

No estás acostumbrada a las alturas, por eso nunca pudiste jugar Quidditch – dijo sabiamente Connie en tono maternal.

Yo echaré un vistazo – se ofreció Thelma.

Y sacó su cabeza por la ventana. Pero no veía nada, así que sacó medio cuerpo. Consiguió ver un poco a la locomotora, pero no lo suficiente. Así que se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mientras Alexandra decía "¿Estás loca?", y se inclinó atajándose de la ventana. Logró plena vista de la locomotora, pero no de lo que la detuvo. Solo vio algo que, desde donde ella estaba, parecía parte del frente de la locomotora.

¿Y bien? – preguntaron las chicas.

No se puede ver bien – dijo Thelma – Creo que ni aunque me parara en el marco de la ventana vería algo más allá de lo que ya vi... pero parecía que había algo frente a la locomotora, una especie de bulto, aunque creo que era parte del frente de la locomotora.

Ojalá Lily estuviera aquí – dijo Maggie.

De seguro ya debe estar averiguando junto a los otros prefectos qué fue lo que paró al tren – Dijo Connie – Si hay algo que Lily sabe hacer es no perder tiempo.

_--_

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_Isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_--_

Al mismo tiempo… 

Vamos Lily, no seas así – le dijo James Potter a la pelirroja de ojos verdes como esmeraldas – Ya verás que cambias de opinión.

Potter, en realidad tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, perderé mi tiempo más tarde contigo, o tal vez sea mejor que no lo haga – agregó Lily lo último, bien bajito.

Muy bien, pero no te perderé de vista – agregó Potter.

Solo no me molestes, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Lily.

La puerta del compartimiento más cercano se abrió lentamente. Una persona miraba por la rendija, y tenía la varita en la mano, apuntando al exterior., y parecía que iba a lanzar un hechizo.

Pero en ese momento, todo el vagón se sacudió, y todo lo que estaba en él cayó de una manera u otra.

¿Qué diantres...? – exclamó la persona asomada a la rendija, pero la puerta se abrió y cayó al piso del pasillo, en un mar de baúles abiertos y alumnos sorprendidos.

¡Snivellus! – exclamó James Potter con falso asombro al ver quién cayó del compartimiento frente a él.

Potter – dijo Severus Snape indiferente.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz aumentada mágicamente que parecía la de uno de los prefectos.

"Se solicita a todos los prefectos que acudan al primer vagón para recibir instrucciones"

"Salvada por la campana" – pensó Lily entre sos baúles y tapada con una túnica que había salido de uno de ellos – No tengo tiempo para ser niñera de ustedes dos, así que no molesten – les dijo a los dos chicos frente a ella y se marchó entre el raudal de cosas tiradas, mientras James Potter la miraba con cara de "por qué se iba" y Snape de reojo y despectivamente.

Tremendo lío – dijo James Potter, mirando el desastre que se había armado – Y dime, Snivellus, ¿que tal tus vacaciones? Oí que Sirius ya te dio la bienvenida y tu regalo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado – le dijo en tono burlón.

No tientes a mi paciencia, Potter – le dijo Snape – No sea que uno de estos días te despiertes y veas que tu vida se ha convertido en un infierno.

Ay, vamos Snivvy – le dijo James – Tu sabes que no eres un rival adecuado para mí.

Usas ese ridículo sobrenombre otra vez y juro que...

¿Qué? Vamos Snivvy, puedes decírmelo - dijo James, y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una maldición y ver a Snape con cara de odio – Snivy, eso fue un grave error... _¡Desmaius!_

El caos había comenzado.

_--_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_--_

Lily llegó corriendo (como podía correrse con el desastre que se había armado) al vagón de los prefectos. Allí estaban los demás prefectos: Annette Benning y Rudolph Lewis (que era el que había llamado a los demás), prefectos de Ravenclaw; Edward Rice y Julie Eleison, prefectos de Hufflepuff; Nathan Finley y Aisha Wolsley de Slytherin; y su compañero de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin. Había alguien acostado en uno de los asientos.

Lamento llegar tarde, de nuevo... – dijo Lily en voz baja, disculpándose - ¿Alguien sabe qué ha pasado?

No, pero tenemos un problema más grande – dijo Annette – Nuestro Premio Anual recibió un golpe en la cabeza y ahora está tumbado allí en el asiento.

Entonces Lily se fijó mejor en el asiento y pudo ver que Simon Crofts, Premio Anual y alumno de Hufflepuff, yacía inconsciente en el asiento.

Genial... ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó Lily.

Bueno, primero deberíamos enviar una nota al Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Julie – Es decir, mira al tren: es un completo caos.

¿No deberíamos saber que fue lo que detuvo al tren así de la nada? – sugirió Remus – Es decir, el profesor Dumbledore querría saber por qué nos detuvimos así como así.

Yo concuerdo con Lupin – dijo Rudolph – No podemos escribir una nota si no sabemos lo que vamos a poner en ella.

Yo no me preocuparía por eso – dijo Nathan con voz indiferente – Al menos no aún. Primero deberíamos calmar al tren. No tardará en comenzar el caos.

Lo mejor será que nos dividamos – dijo Edward - Dos podrían ir a la cabina y escribir la nota, los demás calmaremos al tren, necesitamos más gente en eso que en ir a ver qué pasó.

Yo opino que los de Gryffindor vayan a ver que pasó y que los demás vayamos a intentar poner a este tren en su lugar – dijo Aisha. Lily supuso que si había algo malo en la cabina, la última que estaría ahí sería Aisha, nunca arriesgaría su pellejo.

¿Lo harán? – preguntó Rudolph.

Yo no tengo problema – dijo Remus.

Yo tampoco – dijo Lily.

Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa – dijo Annette – Finley tiene razón, el caos no debe tardar en aparecer.

Y salieron todos del compartimiento. Lily y Remus fueron hacia la locomotora, mientras que Annette, Rudolph, Edward, Julie, Nathan y Aisha fueron en lado contrario.

¿Qué crees que encontremos, Remus? – le preguntó Lily.

No tengo idea, pero esperemos que no sea algo muy grave – respondió Remus.

_--_

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

_"Well isn't this nice..."_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_--_

¿Creen que debería sacar mi escoba y ver que pasa allá adelante? – preguntó Thelma a las demás, mientras miraba a su escoba antes de meterla a su baúl de nuevo.

No creo que sea una buena idea, Thelma – dijo Maggie - ¿Y si el tren se pusiera en movimiento? Te dejaríamos en medio de la nada.

Maggie tiene razón – corroboró Connie doblando una falda del colegio y metiéndola a su baúl.

Catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete... – contaba Alexandra – Si, los tengo todos, no se perdió ninguno – Y metió una pila gigantesca de cuadernos _muggle_ dentro de su baúl. Decía que eran más cómodos que un montón de pergaminos sueltos.

¿Y tu que dices, Alex? – le preguntó Thelma.

Qué estarías más loca que una cabra si te montaras en cualquier cosa encima de ese barranco – dijo simplemente Alexandra.

¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por todos los baúles que están allí afuera? – dijo Thelma – Quiero salir de acá y ver qué está pasando.

Creo que sé por qué – dijo Maggie, qué se había parado para ver si el pasillo ya estaba libre – Está pasando algo allá, parece una pelea...

Está bien, ya me cansé – dijo Alexandra. Tomó su caldero y lo empuñó por el asa – Apártense – les dijo a las chicas, y todas se cubrieron. Entonces golpeó el vidrio de la puerta con el caldero, haciéndolo añicos. – Ya tenemos una salida.

Cúbranse las manos con algún pañuelo, o si no nos rebanamos las manos – dijo Connie.

Todas se las cubrieron con algo, y apilando dos baúles, treparon por la ventana y salieron al pasillo. Luego, Alexandra miró a la ventana y dijo _"Reparo",_ tocándola con la varita. Todos los vidrio que se habían esparcido se juntaron de nuevo en la ventana, como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo.

¿Quiénes son los que están peleando, Maggie? – preguntó Alexandra.

Parecen Potter y Snape – dijo Maggie, poniéndose de puntas de pie para ver entre el gentío de cabezas que salía de las ventanas de las puertas.

¡Agáchense! – gritó Maggie, y todas fueron al suelo.

Eh... creo que estaba más cómoda en nuestro compartimiento – dijo Thelma.

El chiste ahora es como entramos – dijo Alexandra.

_--_

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and_

_everything blows up in your face_

_--_

"Desmaius!" – gritó James, pero Snape lo esquivó.

"Locomotor mortis!" – gritó también Snape sin mucho éxito.

Y así prosiguió el duelo. Ninguno de los dos que estaban combatiendo daba importancia a que el tren se había detenido en medio de la nada, que habían un montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo y que el espacio donde peleaban era estrecho y poco propicio para esquivar hechizos. También estaba el hecho de que el tren estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

¡Vamos James, acábalo! – gritaba Peter Pettigrew desde el compartimiento donde estaba.

¡Si James, dale duro! – gritó Sirius Black. - ¡Pensándolo mejor, ¿puedo ayudarte! ¡Parece divertido!

¡No, estoy bien! – dijo James esquivando otro hechizo de Snape.

Creo que es hora de usar un pequeño truco bajo la manga, a ver como funciona – se dijo Snape en voz baja y sin que nadie lo oyera, y apuntando a James en un momento de descuido comenzó a gritar - ¡Sectu...!

Pero más allá se oyó el sonido de pasos. Los prefectos venían por el estrecho pasillo, apartando todas las cosas del camino con su varita y metiéndolas en el compartimiento más cercano.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – gritó Rudolph.

Al parecer son Snape y Potter de nuevo – dijo Nathan con desagrado. - ¿Por qué eso no me suena nuevo?

¡Muy bien, se acabó el espectáculo! – gritó Annette – ¡No hay nada que ver aquí, así que junten todas sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo de una vez!

En cuanto a ustedes dos... – comezó a decir Julie.

¡Julie, querida! – dijo James - ¿Qué tal? ¿Te hiciste algo nuevo en el pelo? Porque luces fabulosa – Y Julie se puso toda colorada y no terminó lo que iba a decir.

Potter, no importa cuánto adules a Eleison, de esta no te salvas – dijo Aisha – Tu tampoco Snape.

¿Qué sucede Wolsley? – le dijo duramente Snape a Aisha - ¿ Celosa porque Potter no te aduló a ti también? – Al escuchar esto, Nathan lanzó una risa sarcástica.

Calma ustedes dos – dijo Annette a todos – Y tu Aisha, compórtate.

Tu no me dices que hacer – le respondió ésta.

Eres un prefecto, no puedes estar causando disturbio por ahí, se supone que debes solucionarlos – le dijo furiosa en un susurro Annette a Aisha. La última solo se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Preparate a morir, Snape – le dijo Aisha en un susurro antes de irse.

Vuelvan a sus compartimientos - dijo Edward – Julie, acompaña a Potter al suyo, - y Julie se puso nuevamente colorada - Finley, tu lleva a Snape.

Que les quede claro que informaremos de su conducta al colegio. – dijo Rudolph.

Ustedes si saben como quitarle la diversión a una fiesta – dijo James resentido – Acaban de dejar a los prefectos del año pasado como perfectos novatos.

_--_

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think..._

_--_

_Más adelante en el tren, en la puerta a la locomotora…_

¿Qué crees que encontremos adelante, Remus? – preguntó Lily.

No tengo la menos idea, Lily – dijo Remus.

Pasaron la puerta y se encontraron en el vagón donde debería guardarse el carbón, pero como era un tren movido por magia, no había nada. Más allá se encontraba la puerta a la sala de máquinas.

Ten cuidado Lily – le advirtió Remus, y ella sostuvo la varita con más fuerza.

Remus iba delante, y cuando alcanzó la puerta, se mantuvo en silencio y apretó el oído sobre la puerta de metal. Lily no entendía porqué hacía eso, si era prácticamente imposible escuchar a través de ella, pero no dijo nada. Luego de unos instantes, Remus tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente. No había nadie, a excepción del maquinista que estaba desmayado en el suelo y con un golpe muy fuerte que le había hecho una herida.

Ay no – dijo Lily, acercándose al hombre tendido y acomodándolo.

Parece que solo está desmayado – dijo Remus, tomándole el pulso.

Supongo que frenó muy fuerte y perdió el equilibrio – dijo Lily.

¿Pero qué detendría al tren? – preguntó Remus.

Echemos un vistazo – dijo Lily, y antes de irse tendieron al maquinista en el suelo y lo cubrieron con una capa que estaba colgada de una palanca.

La punta de la locomotora había alcanzado ya un punto de roca, el final mismo del puente. Ambos subieron al pasillo colocado al lado de la chimenea, y caminaron con cuidado. Al llegar a la punta, Lily, que había subido primero, pudo ver finalmente lo que había hecho que el maquinista frenara tan bruscamente.

_--_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_--_

Supongo que recorrer no está mal para matar el tiempo – dijo Alexandra.

Que bueno que los prefectos pararon esa pelea, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza... – dijo Connie.

¿Por qué no vamos a ver que fue lo que hizo detener al tren? – sugirió Thelma.

De seguro Lily debe estar por allá – dijo Maggie.

Si, y toda la brigada de prefectos de este año – dijo Alexandra.

Pues yo quiero ver lo que paró al tren – dijo Connie – Eso es algo digno de verse.

Entonces ya está decidido, vamos todas – dijo Thelma.

Y caminaron por entre loa vagones. Afortunadamente la gente ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas, lo que hacía que el camino esté más despejado y accesible. Lo único que daba pena mirar era el carrito de los dulces, que había recibido un duro golpe, pero la señora que lo atendía hacía lo posible para volverlo a la normalidad.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la locomotora, que estaba entreabierta. Suponiendo que los prefectos habían entrado antes de ellos, siguieron adelante. Cruzaron el vagón del carbón y luego abrieron la puerta que daba a la sala de máquinas. No había nada anormal, excepto a que el maquinista estaba tendido en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza y cubierto con una capa.

Creo que alguien ya estuvo aquí – dijo Maggie.

¿Y los demás prefectos? – preguntó Connie.

Deben estar todos desesperados en su vagoncito buscando un manual que diga "Como conducir un tren en diez pasos simples" – dijo Alexandra.

Shhhhh... - dijo Maggie.

¿Qué pa...? – comenzó Thelma.

¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – preguntó una voz que conocían muy bien más adelante del tren.

No sé Lily, pero parece que aquí hubo un ataque – dijo otra voz conocida.

Esos son... – dijo Thelma, y se subió al pasillo de la chimenea, seguida por las demás. Thelma se detuvo bruscamente, y todas chocaron contra su espalda casi tumbándola. Por encima del hombro de Thelma pudieron ver a Lily y a Remus Lupin arrodillados ante lo que parecía una capa grande y abultada.

¿Lily, Lupin, qué está pasando? – preguntó Alexandra.

Chicas, vamos a necesitar ayuda – dijo Remus – Maggie, por favor ve a la cabina de los prefectos y diles que escriban una nota a Hogwarts diciendo que necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey. Que los demás vengan a ayudar.

Muy bien, - dijo Maggie, quien era la última de la fila, y corrió hacia el tren.

En otro lugar del tren, tres personas se preguntaban qué podría haber sido de su amigo.

¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a Moony? – preguntó Sirius Black.

Debe estar con los otros prefectos – dijo Peter Pettigrew

Afuera del pasillo se escucharon unas pisadas y alguien abrió la puerta.

Gracias por traerme, Julie, eres una verdadera dulzura – dijo James Potter, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

No hay porqué, James, pero procura no meterte en problemas – dijo Julie dulcemente, casi de forma tonta, y se fue..

Los prefectos te agarraron, ¿no Prongs? – le dijo Sirius.

Gracias por la ayuda Padfoot – dijo James.

Tu dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda – dijo Sirius, burlándose – Tu mandas, yo obedezco.

Ja ja que gracioso – dijo James con sarcasmo – Estos prefectos son la muerte, son más amargados que los del año pasado.

Hablando de prefectos, ¿Dónde está Moony? – preguntó Sirius.

No sé, no estaba con los que me agarraron, tampoco Evans... – dijo James, pensativo.

Me cansé de estar aquí y leer la sección de Quidditch por quincuagésima vez – dijo Sirius – Vamos a buscarlos.

Y salieron al parillo. Anduvieron como pudieron por el pasillo donde la gente estaba juntando sus cosas (NA: qué tantos cachivaches tres éstos al cole, eh?), hasta que en el primer vagón, chocaron con una chica que corría hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos.

¿Qué pasa Maggie? – preguntó Sirius.

Es que Remus me mandó a la cabina de los prefectos, deben mandar una nota urgente – dijo Maggie con la respiración entrecortada.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó James.

En la locomotora con Lily y las demás – dijo Maggie.

Wormtail, acompaña a Maggie – dijo James a su amigo – Vamos Padfoot.

Y los dos grupos fueron en la direcciones contrarias. Más adelante Maggie y Peter encontraron a los demás prefectos intentando tranquilizar a unas niñas de primero (cómo lloran tanto estos enanos! Se le escapó a Peter, y una niña que ya estaba calmada comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a tener un ataque de nervios especialmente fuerte).

Annette, Lily y Remus dicen que envíen una lechuza a Hogwarts diciendo que necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey urgentemente – dijo Maggie.

¿Encontraron lo que detuvo al tren? – preguntó Rudolph.

Si, pero necesitan a Madame Pomfrey, parece que el conductor está desmayado.

Muy bien – dijo Annette – Nathan, quédate con Edward, yo escribiré la nota.

Iré a la locomotora con ustedes – dijo Rudolph.

¿Y por qué yo debo quedarme con estas pestes? – dijo Nathan reprochando.

_--_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out_

_--_

_Media hora después…._

El banquete ya está listo, Albus – dijo Minerva McGonagall.

El tren debe llegar en unas cuantas horas, ¿no es así? – preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

Si, esperemos que este año no lleguen más alborotadores – dijo McGonagall, y Dumbledore rió.

De repente una lechuza grisácea golpeó la ventana del despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Llegó una lechuza – dijo McGonagall – debe ser de algún padre de los de primero...

Y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. En un rincón, un fénix llamado Fawkes soltó un graznido.

No seas así Fawkes – le reprochó suavemente Dumbledore, quitando la nota de la pata de la lechuza, mientras ésta se mantenía firme y orgullosa. Dumbledore leyó la nota con atención – Es de un prefecto – le dijo a McGonagall – dice que el tren se detuvo sobre el puente entre Applefield y el bosque de los Enanos porque había algo obstruyendo las vías, y que necesitan a Madame Pomfrey porque el conductor se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Iré a avisar a Madame Pomfrey en este instante, y yo también iré – dijo Minerva McGonagall.

Gracias Minerva, creo que yo también debería ir – dijo Dumbledore.

_--_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out_

_--_

_De nuevo en el tren..._

¿Lily, Moony, qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó James, seguido de Sirius, subiendo por el costado de la chimenea y encontrando a todas las chicas de Gryffindor junto a ellos.

Pero se paró en seco al ver lo que estaba en medio de todos ellos. Un joven de aproximadamente quince años, herido, con la cara llena de moretones, e inconsciente con las ropas en muy mal estado. Más allá, ya sobre tierra, se veía un baúl casi destruido y un montón de cosas esparcidas por los alrededores de las vías.

Lo encontramos tendido en las vías – dijo Lily – de seguro el conductor lo vio en medio de las vías y fue lo que lo impulsó a detener al tren.

Otras pisadas se escuchaban en las vías. Rudolph venía por el pasillo después de intentar pasar por los reclamos de un montón de gente que estaba ya harta de esperar a que el tren se moviera.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo.

Encontramos a alguien en las vías – repetían Lily y Remus por décima vez.

Déjenme pasar – dijo Rudolph. Le tomó el pulso al muchacho tendido – Bueno, aún está vivo.

Más allá, unas personas se aparecieron. Una era alta y con una barba muy larga. Las otras eran una mujer con una capa blanca y ropas de enfermera, y otra mujer alta de mirada severa y con un rodete apretado.

El profesor Dumbledore llegó - dijo Rudolph.

Las personas que habían llegado se acercaron al grupo de personas. Pero del tren se escucharon más pisadas, y de repente una muchedumbre se amontonaba en la puerta entre el vagón de carbón mientras los prefectos y el premio anual (que finalmente se había despertado) trataban de deternerlos.

Eres un chismoso, Pettigrew – le reprendía Maggie, mientras Peter no sabía en donde meterse.

Muy bien, gente – gritaba Edward – Aquí no hay nada que ver, todos de vuelta a sus compartimientos. – De repente, todos vieron al profesor Dumbledore entrar a la cabina del conductor.

Silencio, por favor – pidió amablemente – En Hogwarts se enterarán de todos los detalles, por favor vuelvan a sus compartimientos y mantengan la calma, el tren estará en movimiento en poco tiempo. - Solo entonces toda la muchedumbre se disipó, pero por precaución, los prefectos se quedaron en la puerta de entrada al vagón de carbón.

Madame Pomfrey había curado ya al maquinista, y éste se había levantado con cara de "¿Qué pasó aquí?", y ahora ya estaba encargándose del joven al que habían encontrado. Mientras, las chicas y los Merodeadores intentaban irse sin molestar antes de quedar castigados o algo por el estilo.

Esperen, no es necesario que se vayan – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Si las cosas que están allá tiradas pertenecen a este joven, necesitaremos que alguien nos ayude a recogerlas, y los prefectos están ayudando en otras tareas ahora. ¿Nos ayudarían en esto, por favor? – decía, mientras Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall subían al muchacho al tren en una camilla flotante.

Si profesor – dijeron todos a coro, y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban tiradas todas sus cosas.

¿Cómo te encuentras, Charles? – le preguntó Dumbledore al maquinista.

Fue un golpe fuerte – le dijo el maquinista Charles – pero ya estoy bien...

Mas allá, los chicos recogían todas las cosas regadas.

¿Quién creen que sea? – preguntó Alexandra, agarrando un par de libros.

Ni idea – dijo Lily, recogiendo unas túnicas.

Que raro... – decía Maggie, recogiendo otros libros.

¿Qué? – dijo Thelma, que al parecer había encontrado un caldero con un montón de tubos rotos y los estaba reparando con la varita.

Maggie tiene razón, es muy raro – dijo Remus.

¿Qué es raro? – dijo esta vez Sirius – Bueno, ya sabemos que no siempre se encuentra a un tipo tirado en las vías el primer día de clase...

Bueno, miren sus cosas – dijo Maggie – ¿A qué le recuerdan?

Todos miraron las cosas que tenían en sus manos. Túnicas negras, pantalones y camisas de colegio, libros, caldero, y todos los cachivaches como si...

Es como si el fuera al colegio – dijo James.

Exacto – dijo Maggie.

¿Pero el no es compañero nuestro? – dijo Peter - ¿O si?

No, no es – dijo Lily – Miren la túnica y las bufandas, no tienen escudo. Recuerden que el escudo aparece mágicamente cuando el sombrero seleccionador dice a que casa vas, y las bufandas se tiñen del color de la casa a la que perteneces, y así con todo el uniforme...

Bueno, cuando despierte podríamos preguntárselo, ¿no? – dijo Connie, agarrando una camisa tirada.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Alexandra.

Si este era su primer año de colegio – dijo Connie – He oído que algunas veces los padres no mandan a sus hijos a Hogwarts en primer año, que los educan ellos, especialmente si son hijos de altos funcionarios del ministerio de la Magia. O de repente se mudó de colegio, que sé yo, de repente iba a Durmstrang o a Beauxbatons, no sabemos...

Connie tiene razón – dijo Thelma – A lo mejor esperaba el tren y fue atacado por bandidos o algo así...

¿En el medio de la nada? – preguntó inquisitoriamente Remus. - ¿Por qué no fue a la estación?

Yo que sé, de repente le queda lejos, a mi no me preguntes – dijo Thelma, poniendo el caldero y todo lo demás que había encontrado en el baúl. Todos siguieron su ejemplo, y cuando creían que no había nada más que encontrar, cerraron la tapa, que casi se caía, del desvencijado baúl.

Es algo usual que los padres de los que van a Hogwarts hagan un baúl especial para sus hijos, especialmente los que son de familias antiguas. Al cerrar la tapa, se encontraron que había algo tallado en ella. Un gran escudo de armas, donde estaba representado, frente a lo que parecía una ventana muy adornada, un dragón de perfil que en algún tiempo parecía haber estado pintado de amarillo o algo así, y bajo cuyas patas delanteras estaba un libro. En un arco encima de la cabeza del dragón y rematando la parte superior de la ventana, decía "Vitam Impendere Vero", y debajo del dragón había una especie de recuadro en forma de cinta con movimiento, que en letras grandes y antiguas decía "DOLCAMARA".

Los chicos se quedaron mudos mirando la tapa. De repente la voz mandona de la profesora McGonagall los empezó a llamar.

¿Evans, ya terminaron? – le preguntó a Lily.

Si, profesora – le respondió.

Entonces acérquense, el tren está por marchar – les dijo McGonagall.

Todos se apuraron a subir al tren llevando el baúl e intentando de que nada se cayera de él. Cuando todos estuvieron a bordo, el maquinista, que después de que Madame Pomfrey lo curara y le dieran una taza de té caliente, se había recuperado y estaba listo para comenzar el viaje de nuevo. Habían acomodado al joven sobre un camastro en el vagón del carbón, debido a que si lo llevaban al vagón de los prefectos atravesando medio tren, toda la muchedumbre volvería a molestar como nunca.

¿No tuvieron problemas? – preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore.

No, creo que encontramos todo – dijo Remus.

¿Tenía varita? – preguntó de nuevo.

Si, aquí está – le dijo Connie, quien la había encontrado y puesto en el baúl, de donde la sacó y se la dio al profesor Dumbledore.

Perfecto – dijo el profesor – Apártense un poco, muchachos... – y sacó su propia varita y la acercó a la punta de la varita del desconocido - _¡Priori Incantatem!_ - exclamó.

Parecía que no iba a suceder nada, hasta que salió una nube delgada en forme de un rayo rojo que chocó contra una de las paredes del vagón sin hacerle nada.

Al parecer trataba de defenderse – dijo Dumbledore. - ¿No encontraron algo que pudiera identificarlo?

Solo el baúl – dijo Maggie, y entre todos lo acercaron a donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore, quién leyó las inscripciones que estaba talladas en él.

Muchas gracias muchachos por la ayuda – les agradeció Dumbledore – Pueden ir a sus compartimientos. Minerva, Poppy, debo ir al Ministerio a informar de lo sucedido. Este joven debe ser identificado.

Nosotros cuidaremos de él – dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore asintió y luego desapareció. Los chicos, obedeciendo al profesor Dumbledore, fueron a sus compartimientos.

¿Quién creen que sea? – preguntó Alexandra de nuevo.

Al menos ahora sabemos lo que podría ser su apellido – dijo Lily – El nombre del escudo, "Dolcamara".

¿Potter, conoces a alguien con ese nombre? – preguntó Thelma, y dijo que no - ¿Y tu, Black? – éste también negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, si ustedes que son de familias antiguas no saben quien es este sujeto, entonces...

Bueno, no podemos conocer a todo el mundo – replicó James.

Ey, ¿Se dieron cuenta de que pasaron media hora con nosotros sin sermonearnos? – les dijo Sirius.

Y si quieres que siga sí no molestes – dijo Alexandra, y todas las chicas entraron en su compartimiento.

¿Te he dicho que eres un tonto, hermano? – le reprendió James.

Vamos, tu sabes que no iba a durar mucho – dijo Sirius.

Vamos al compartimiento, estoy reventado – dijo Remus.

Hace poco fue luna llena, no debes estar sintiéndote muy bien – le dijo James en voz muy baja.

Shhhh – le reprendió Remus – Aquí en el pasillo no...

¡La señora del carrito! – gritó Peter – Voy a ver si le quedan tortas de caldero...

Si es que queda algo del carrito – le dijo Sirius.

Y entraron a su compartimiento.

_¿Quién será el misterioso joven? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar en el medio de las vías del tren? ¿Despertará algún día? ¿Será que sobrevivió algo del carrito para que Peter lo compre? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ¿: "Nuevo Año, Nuevas Preguntas"_

_--_

_El rinconcito de Ceres_

Donde están las respuestas a tus preguntas

Bienvenidos lectores! He aquí el segundo capítulo! Bastante mejor que el anterior, no? Y esta vez puse algo más conocido: "Ironic" de Alanis Morissette, porque me recordaba que siempre la vida te da sorpresas, al igual que el título "De bueyes perdidos y vacas encontradas". Bastante loco el título, verdad? Pero lo puse no solo porque suena gracioso, sino porque quiere decir que siempre que buscas algo encuentras otra cosa o que siempre puedes encontrar algo inesperado en el camino, lo que se aplicaba al hecho de que encontraran al amigo en las vías del tren (es un dicho bastante conocido hacia donde yo vivo)...

En cuanto al resto del fic, solo puedo adelantar que este será un año muy movido para las chicas y para los merodeadores... estoy tratando de que esto no sea una copia de los 356876654968564 fics que existen de los merodeadores (Para que no me demanden por copyright jaja)... así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, ya sea en músicas para los demás caps o para la historia en general pueden mandar un review apretando abajo (como ya saben, vamos no toma mucho tiempo...) o mandarme un mail a Estaré esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias! Ahora, a modo de curiosidad, la letra de "Ironic":

_Ironic (Alanis Morissette)_

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic... don't you think?

Chorus:

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids

goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well isn't this nice..."

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

Repeat Chorus

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and

everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out

when

You think everything's gone wrong and

everything blows up

In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is

a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

Repeat Chorus

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

Ah, y por cierto, no soy dueña de la letra de "Ironic" de Alanis Morissette, Los personajes de JK Rowling y el personaje "Alexandra Audrice Fagner" de MabruBlack, yo solo los uso por un ratito...

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

_Ceres Shamandalie Valentine_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Quién te dijo que antes todo era más fácil?**_

_By Ceres Shamandalie_

_------_

Capítulo 3: Nuevo año, nuevas preguntas 

_Ya se fue el tren_

_Y esta calle nunca mas será igual_

_Aprendiste a tener miedo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo_

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_("Eterna soledad" – Enanitos Verdes)_

_--_

En el capítulo anterior… 

_¿Quién creen que sea? – preguntó Alexandra de nuevo._

_Al menos ahora sabemos lo que podría ser su apellido – dijo Lily – El nombre del escudo, "Dolcamara"._

--

El tren por fin se detuvo en donde debía. La estación de Hogsmeade estaba fría y húmeda debido a la tormenta que se había formado durante la tarde, aunque ahora solo caía una fina garúa.

¡Lo siento chicas! – gritó Lily entre el gentío - ¡Debo llevar a los de primero junto a Hagrid! – y desapareció, pero pronto escucharon su voz que decía "¡Primer año por aquí!"

Con esta lluvia los de primero se van a ahogar – dijo Alexandra.

Este país tiene un clima de cuarta. – dijo Thelma.

Yo opino que nos movamos de aquí antes de que parezcamos conejos de chocolate gigantes – dijo Connie, que había metido el pie en un charco de lodo gigantesco y se había manchado la mitad de la túnica con el lodo, pareciendo, en efecto, una figura de chocolate.

¡Allá están los carruajes! – gritó Maggie, y se echó a correr entre la gente para agarrar un carruaje vacío.

¿Cómo logra correr tan rápido entre toda esta gente? – se quejó Connie.

Creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que ella no es tan grande como nosotras – dijo Thelma – Mírate, pareces un conejo de chocolate gigante ¿Crees que un conejo gigante de chocolate correría así de rápido entre una multitud?

Muy graciosa Thelma – dijo Connie sarcásticamente – Espera a que te agarre...

Y Thelma empezó a correr hacia donde Maggie ya había conseguido un carruaje, mientras Connie intentaba tirarle bolas de lodo. Cuando ambas chicas llegaron, estaban cubiertas de lodo y totalmente mojadas. Maggie produjo un chorro de agua de su varita y las bañó como si se tratara de una manguera.

No deberían ensuciarse así justo ahora – les reprendió Maggie.

¡Ey, eso no vale! – dijo Alexandra, llegando detrás, jadeando por correr detrás de las chicas - ¡Me dejaron fuera!

Si tanto insistes – dijeron Connie y Thelma arrojando a Alexandra cada una bolas de lodo que le acertaron en la túnica, el pelo y el cuello.

Por qué tenía que abrir mi bocota – dijo Alexandra cuando Maggie le arrojó también a ella el chorro de agua.

Entren ya al carruaje – dijo Maggie – Mi túnica está empapada...

Bueno, bueno... – dijo Connie – Ya entramos...

Y entraron al carruaje. Maggie acercó su varita a la ropa empapada y empezó a despedir vapor. Las demás chicas la imitaron, aunque la mugre del barro no había salido por completo, y se había quedado en los pliegues de la camisa (que ya no era blanca, sino ligeramente terracota) y en los bordes de la túnica. Pero al llegar al castillo ya estaban secas. Bajaron del carruaje cubriéndose con sus capas y corrieron hacia la entrada.

Muero de hambre – dijo Alexandra, mientras todas se dirigieron al gran salón.

El gran salón estaba decorado con los estandartes de todas las casas, como de costumbre. Una multitud de sombreros negros en punta ya estaba acomodándose en cada una de las cuatro largas mesas que ocupaban casi todo el salón. En otra mesa, colocada enfrente de manera que las personas que estaban sentadas en ella pudieran mirar a las cuarto mesas restantes; estaban sentadas algunas personas mayores, los profesores de Hogwarts. Una gran silla en el medio de dicha mesa aún estaba vacía.

Cuando todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, unos chicos de unos once años y poco entraron guiados por la profesora McGonagall. Algunos tenían las túnicas totalmente mojadas. Un hombre gigantesco, que se llamaba Rubeus Hagrid y era guardabosques en Hogwarts, entró detrás de ellos y se acomodó en la punta izquierda de la mesa de los profesores; y detrás de él entró el profesor Dumbledore. Frente a la mesa, un hombre bajito, el profesor Flitwick de encantamientos, depositaba un banquito en el piso, y encima del banquito, colocó un ajado sombrero de mago. Parecía que no iba a suceder nada, hasta que el sombrero se movió, y una de las costuras del frente de repente comenzó a hablar. Los de primero casi gritaron del susto. En realidad estaba cantando.

"_Tal vez bonito no logre ser,_

_pero buena memoria suelo tener,_

_ya casi un milenio ha de pasar_

_que Hogwarts fue puesto en este lugar._

_Cuatro grandes magos tuvieron la idea_

_De educar a jóvenes brujos y hechiceras._

_Eran sus nombres dignos de leyendas, canciones y demás_

_Pues como ellos no se ha conocido jamás a alguien más:_

_Godric Gryffindor el valiente,_

_La sabia Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_Salazar Slytherin y su astucia;_

_Y Helga Hufflepuff honrada y leal._

_A mi se me encomendó la tarea_

_De identificar los talentos_

_que los jóvenes tuvieran_

_Así,_

_El valiente con Gryffindor iba,_

_El de agudo ingenio con Ravenclaw,_

_El de buen corazón con Hufflepuff_

_Y el de astucia y puro linaje con Slytherin terminaba._

_Por años y años esto se ha repetido y_

_Así ha sido y así siempre será,_

_Pero sea cual fuera la casa_

_A la que pronto pertenecerás_

_No debes olvidar_

_Que Hogwarts es un solo lugar._

_Utiliza el talento que tengas_

_Y al mundo se lo has de dar_

_Pero con mucho cuidado_

_piensa como lo harás_

_No sea que algún día_

_te vayas a equivocar"_

El sombrero terminó su canción y volvió a quedarse quieto. Todo el salón aplaudió.

Que canción más rara, ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius.

Debo admitir que tienes razón Padfoot – dijo James – Tal vez sea hora de que cambien al sombrero seleccionador, realmente está un poco viejo.

No creo que el que sea viejo tenga algo que ver – dijo Remus – Es decir, funcionó durante casi mil años...

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por la espectacular entrada que hicieron los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Mientras los demás fantasmas hacían una presentación, El fraile gordo se acomodó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, el Barón Sanguinario en la de Slytherin, la Dama Gris en la de Ravenclaw y Nick casi Decapitado en la de Gryffindor, al lado de los Merodeadores. Peeves, el _Poltergaist_, se dirigió hacia los de primero y comenzó a molestarlos, pero como estaba Dumbledore, no exageró mucho.

Cuando todo estuvo calmo de nuevo, la profesora McGonagall habló:

La ceremonia de selección dará inicio – dijo – Al decir sus nombres, por favor acérquense. – y tomó un largo pergamino y lo desenrolló – "Avalon, Adrien"

Un chico que estaba casi al final de la fila se acercó al banquito y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

¡Gryffindor! – gritó el Sombrero, y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, mientras Adrien Avalon se acercaba a sus compañeros de casa.

"Appleyard, Sally" – volvió a llamar la profesora McGonagall, y una niña pequeña se acercó.

¡Hufflepuff! – gritó el Sombrero, y fue el turno de esta mesa en aplaudir.

Espero que este año tengamos a mucha buena gente en nuestra casa – dijo Nick a los chicos.

Ey Nick, - preguntó Remus - ¿Es normal que el sombrero seleccionador haga canciones tan raras?

Bueno, no he escuchado una así desde los tiempos de Grindewald – dijo Nick, mientras "Bernaby, Henry" iba a Ravenclaw – Pero a veces el sombrero acostumbra a cantar canciones con moralejas. Aunque es extraño, eso sí, pero de cantar esas canciones, el sombrero lo hace, cuando lo cree conveniente.

¡Gryffindor! – había dicho el sombrero a "Coledrige, Anais", y la conversación terminó entre aplausos.

"Coulee, Matthew" – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero por primera vez, y esta mesa hizo un estruendo gigantesco.

Y así sucesivamente con todos los nuevo de primero. Cuando el último, "Zecht, William" fue enviado a Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero y el banquito y salió. Mientras, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts! – se dirigió a la multitud frente a el – Para los que aún no me conocen, soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts – y les sonrió ampliamente - Se que muchos de ustedes están ansiosos de comenzar el delicioso banquete que les tenemos preparado, pero tengo algunos avisos importantes que darles. En primer lugar, debo recordar que el bosque prohibido, como su nombre bien lo dice, está prohibido a los estudiantes. Los de primero tengan muy en cuenta esto, y algunos otros deberían recordarlo – dijo Dumbledore mirando amistosamente a los Merodeadores – Lo segundo es que la magia no está permitida en los pasillos. Y el señor Filch me ha avisado que su lista de objetos prohibidos ha aumentado a ciento cincuenta, incluyendo a las teteras colmilludas y a las plumas sorpresa. Para más informaciones, pueden acercarse a la oficina del señor Filch, donde además se encuentra el listado de reglas del colegio para todos los interesados – Filch, que estaba parado en una esquina cercana, carraspeó – Ah, y casi lo olvido: El "bautismo" para los de primero queda prohibido desde este año. Las pruebas de Quidditch se harán al comienzo de la segunda semana; para aquellos que deseen ingresar al equipo de sus casa, Madame Hooch estará colocando unos afiches en la entrada del campo de Quidditch, uno para cada casa, donde además de poder anotarse, también sabrán quién es el capitán y los puestos que están libres.

"Por último, pero no menos importante – dijo Dumbledore, adquiriendo un tono más serio – Como todos saben, hoy hubo un incidente con el expreso de Hogwarts. Un muchacho fue encontrado tendido en las vías del tren. Aún no estamos seguros de su identidad, pero mientras tanto, se encuentra en la enfermería del colegio. Pido encarecidamente a los estudiantes que no lo molesten hasta que se recupere. Le recomiendo que no intenten ingresar a la enfermería, ya que Madame Pomfrey ha prohibido las visitas. Cuando este joven esté en mejores condiciones, y si el lo permite, todos podrán charlar amablemente con el. Ahora, creo que ya dije todo lo importante, ¡Así que comience el banquete!"

Grandes fuentes de comida aparecieron en cada mesa. Había de todo: carne asada, lechón, un gran pavo relleno de ciruelas para cada una de las mesas, varias jarras de jugo de calabaza, y los acostumbrados bombones de menta.

¿Por qué siguen poniendo esto con la comida? – preguntó Connie mirando a los bombones.

No sé, pero me muero de hambre – dijo Alexandra, sirviéndose un pedazo del pavo y probándolo, haciendo una cara como si hubiera llegado al paraíso.

Yo casi había olvidado lo de aquel joven – dijo Maggie.

Yo también - dijo Alexandra – Pero no ganaremos nada perdiendo nuestro banquete de comienzos de año hablando sobre el, no podemos hacer nada.

El problema es que tu quieres comer ahora – le dijo Connie pícaramente.

Eso no te lo voy a negar – dijo Alexandra. Ella era de esas personas que siempre comía todo lo que encontraba y nunca engordaba. – Pero Dumbledore tiene razón: Esperemos a que se despierte y luego le preguntamos.

En la biblioteca hay un libro sobre familias antiguas – dijo Lily – Tal vez allí haya algo sobre él.

¿Piensas buscar algo sobre "Dolcamara"? – le preguntó Maggie - ¿Crees que pueda estar allí?

Su escudo de armas parecía bastante viejo – dijo Lily – Así que tal vez pertenezca a una familia antigua.

Tiene sentido – dijo Maggie.

¿Eso quiere decir que...? – dijo Thelma, tragándose uno de los bombones.

¡Excursión Nocturna! – dijo Connie.

¿Por qué no podemos ir a la biblioteca en la mañana como todos los demás? – dijo Lily – Estoy reventada, ustedes no tienen que lidiar con niños berrinchudos y plagas – y siguió comiendo su pastel de papas con carne – Además, ahora soy prefecto, se supone que debo dar el ejemplo.

Ay, vamos Lily – le dijo Maggie – Sabemos que te gustaría ir ahora mismo a ver quién es. Eres demasiado curiosa para disimularlo.

Tu eres la curiosa – le dijo Lily.

¿Me vas a negar que no sientes curiosidad? – le preguntó Maggie.

Bueno tal vez tenga un poco de curiosidad... – dijo Lily.

¿Solo un poco? – dijo Maggie.

Bueno, tal vez más que un poco... – pero Maggie la miró con una cara inquisitoria – Bueno, está bien, soy muy curiosa.

Entonces ya está – dijo Maggie – Sesión de Biblioteca hoy a la media noche.

Más allá, los Merodeadores también estaban planeando.

Recorrido de Reconocimiento, chicos – dijo James – Hoy a la media noche.

Prongs, ahora soy prefecto, no creo... – dijo Remus.

¡Ay, vamos Moony! – le espetó Sirius – Si te atrapan, solo dices que nos estabas obligando a regresar a los dormitorios y punto, todos vamos a colaborar. Y en eso creo que no mentiríamos mucho, siempre te la pasas diciéndonos que debemos volver a la torre rápido.

Si, no queremos estropear nuestro récord de castigos en este año – dijo James -Además queremos probar si nuestro pequeño proyecto extracurricular funciona.

_--_

_Eterna soledad_

_El tiempo danza en la madrugada_

_Y no podes dormir_

_Si están todas las luces apagadas..._

_--_

La sala común ya estaba casi vacía. Solo los Merodeadores estaba riéndose de algo que no podían ver.

¿Cómo vamos a salir si esos - señalando a los Merodeadores - no se van primero? – susurró Alexandra.

Tengo una idea – le susurró Lily a las demás. Con su mano derecha se sacó discretamente uno de sus aretes (unos que le había regalado su mamá en su cumpleaños), se lo guardó en su bolsillo y dijo en voz alta - ¡Ay, no chicas! ¡Se me ha caído uno de mis artes de plata! – dijo Lily con exceso de dramatismo.

¿Los que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños? – dijo Maggie, captando rápido el punto.

¡Ay pero qué tragedia! – dijo Connie, también ultra dramática y agregando un toque de humor.

Si, deberíamos buscarlos cuanto antes - dijo Thelma.

Es decir, antes de mañana, porque mañana será un caos buscarlo entre todos los alumnos – dijo Alexandra, captando última la idea.

Deberíamos ir ahora, ¿no creen? – dijo Maggie.

Si, muchas gracias chicas – dijo Lily.

Y todas se levantaron, pero en ese momento la voz de James Potter las detuvo.

Un momento señoritas – dijo, y las cinco chicas se congelaron en sus posiciones – No es correcto que cinco chicas tan bonitas estén recorriendo los fríos, húmedos y peligrosos pasillos de esta institución.

¿Peligrosos? – se le escapó a Alexandra – Ay, vamos Potter, ¿Qué crees que se nos aparezca? ¿Un vampiro, un grim, un lethifold, un hombre lobo, un perrito caniche de orejas peludas y del tamaño de una pulga tal vez? – Los merodeadores dieron la vaga impresión de estar un tanto incómodos, pero al parecer solo fue la imaginación de Maggie, quién interrumpió a Alexandra.

No se preocupen, creemos que se cayó el arete en el hall de entrada – dijo Maggie rápidamente – Será cuestión de minutos, volveremos en unos instantes y luego nos iremos a dormir como niñas buenas. Vamos chicas – dijo Maggie, empujando a las chicas hacia el agujero del retrato y desapareciendo de la vista de los merodeadores.

Metiches – se le escapó a Alexandra en voz muy baja.

Me juego la vida a que esas no están planeando ninguna búsqueda de aretes – dijo Sirius.

A Lily le faltaba uno, ¿No lo notaste? – dijo Remus.

En ese caso, le corresponde a Prongs hacer el papel de héroe – dijo Sirius – Yo no pienso usar mi fino olfato buscando algo a esta hora, cuando podría estar haciendo otra cosa más útil.

¿Cómo vagar por los pasillos? – le dijo Remus.

Exacto – dijo Sirius descaradamente.

Padfoot tiene razón, - dijo James – Ellas están cocinando algo raro, y no me refiero a tortas de caldero.

Pues si tanto insistes, vamos a seguirlas – dijo Sirius.

Primero echemos un vistazo – dijo James – Probemos que tan efectivo es el Mapa del Merodeador.

_En el pasillo del retrato..._

¿Cuánto tiempo le dan a ellos antes de que comiencen a seguirnos? – dijo Alexandra.

Yo les doy cinco minutos – dijo Thelma – Eso es suficiente para perderlos.

Deberíamos tomar clases de actuación – dijo Alexandra – Eso estuvo horrible.

Debes estar bromeando – dijo Connie – Mi "perrformance" estuvo "perrfecta" – exagerando un falso acento extranjero con un tono humorístico y haciendo un gesto de actriz importante ofendida.

No te ofendas Connie – dijo Maggie, riéndose – Tu te pones muy seria a veces, pero créeme, fingir que estás seria no es tu fuerte.

Lo que sea, ellos no saben a donde vamos y de todos modos no les importa – dijo Lily, colocándose de nuevo su arete "perdido" – Ahora, vamos a la biblioteca de una buena vez...

_En la torre Gryffindor..._

El hall de entrada no está por allá... – le decía Sirius a unas manchitas que se movían en un pergamino colocado frente a el.

Padfoot, ¿estás seguro de que no tomas adivinación? – le dijo James – Por que si no es así, juraría que piensas de vez en cuando. – Sirius le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en la despeinada cabeza.

Te lo dije – dijo Sirius.

¿Para qué irían de paseo a estas horas? – meditó Remus.

A lo mejor quieren algo para leer de noche de la biblioteca – dijo Peter. Todos lo miraron con cara de "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Creo que el primer experimento de nuestro pequeño "proyecto extracurricular" va a tener que esperar – dijo James – Vamos a seguirlas. Han logrado llamar mi atención.

_--_

_Ya se fue el tren_

_Y esta calle nunca mas será igual_

_Aprendiste a tener miedo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo_

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_--_

Peeves, chicas – dijo Lily susurrando – Escóndanse en aquel aula – y todas se metieron en un aula vacía cercana

Nox – dijeron las cuatro chicas a las luces que venían de sus varitas, mientras Peeves se dedicaba a corretear a el gato de Annette Benning.

¡Te tengo! - le dijo Peeves al gato sujetándolo.

¿Qué creen que haga con el? – susurró Maggie.

Shhhh – le dijo Lily pegando su oído a la puerta para ver si Peeves ya se había ido lo bastante lejos para salir – Probablemente se lo tire a Filch, odia al gato de Annette desde que hizo que su gato Spots se escapara del susto.

Nunca le dura ningún gato a Filch – dijo Alexandra, cuando todas volvieron a encender a sus respectivas varitas – Si de verdad quiere asustarnos debería traer un perro o algo así.

No le des ideas Alexandra – le espetó Thelma – Si hace eso, Filch es capaz de traerse a un Doberman, a un Rotwailer o a un Pitchbull (NA: Corríjanme si escribí mal el nombre de estas razas de perro, no tengo idea de que si están bien, pero creo que se entiende la idea)

Creo que me quedo con Spots – dijo Alexandra – No me gusta la idea "Filch + perros con capacidad de destrucción masiva"

¿Creen que la biblioteca esté muy lejos todavía? – dijo Connie – Parece más cerca de día...

Creo que estamos cerca... – dijo Lily – Reconozco este pasillo, falta poco.

Allí está la puerta.- dijo Maggie – Entremos, creo que Peeves se acerca de nuevo...

Y todas corrieron a la gran sala atestada de libros y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo justo a tiempo antes de que Peeves las viera u oyera. Esperaron a que pasara y luego se movieron hacia los estantes.

¿Dónde exactamente buscamos ahora Su Majestad de la Curiosidad? – preguntó Alexandra.

En el penúltimo estante antes de la sección prohibida – respondió Lily.

Esa es una buena memoria... – dijo Thelma.

_Dos escaleras más abajo..._

Ya entraron a la biblioteca – dijo James, mirando el mapa del Merodeador – La pregunta ahora es ¿Para qué? ¿Qué me dices, adivino?

Ni idea – le dijo Sirius.

Que mal adivino eres – le dijo James como si estuviera ofendido.

Peeves por el pasillo a la derecha – dijo Remus.

¡La capa! – dijo James – ¡Échensela encima!

Y se la tiraron al mismo tiempo que apagaban sus varitas, y por poco se salvan de que Peeves los viera, pero Peter no dejaba de temblar, y en un descuido dejó caer su varita al suelo. Aunque no se la veía por la capa, se escuchó el sonido de la madera golpearse por la piedra. Peeves soltó al gato de Annette Benning quien se estrelló en el suelo (estaba muy mareado como para caerse de pie), mientras giraba mirando al pasillo (aparentemente) desolado.

¿Quién anda allí? – dijo Peeves juguetonamente - ¿Un gato, un sapo, una lechuza extraviada? ¿O quizás... un alumno extraviado y fuera de la cama a estas horas?

Quédate quieto Peter – le imploraba Remus en la voz más baja que podía.

Hago lo que puedo – le respondió Peter.

Vamos, alumnito no tengas miedo – decía Peeves maliciosamente - sal de donde estés...

Muévanse despacio hacia la derecha – dijo James.

Vamos, alumnito, dime donde estás... – le decía Peeves al vacío, pues los Merodeadores ya estaban lejos de su alcance.

_En la biblioteca..._

Nunca notas que este lugar es grande hasta que necesitas algo de él – dijo Alexandra molesta, buscando el libro "Familias antiguas del Reino Unido y Europa" en un estante.

Era Rodolfo el reno... y tenía la nariz... roja como un tomate y que brillaba sin parar...– cantaba Connie mientras trepada en una escalera buscaba el mismo libro.

¿Cuál es tu onda de cantar villancicos en Setiembre? – de preguntó Lily, trepada en una escalera más alta que Connie y que llegaba a lo más alto del estante.

No sé, se me pegó – dijo Connie – Lo bueno para ustedes es que solo me sé hasta esa parte...

Creo que sigue "Todos los otros renos se reían sin parar..." – dijo Maggie.

No le des cuerda Maggie... – dijo Thelma.

Ah claro, ya recuerdo... – dijo Connie, y continuó cantando – "Todos los otros renos se reían sin parar... pero un día de navidad Santa lo miró... y a Rodolfo lo eligió por su singular nariz..." – corearon Connie y Maggie (quién se sumó) por poco no bailaban en sus lugares.

¿Les he dicho que están locas alguna vez? – dijo Alexandra.

Perdimos la cuenta hacia la vez número 1654 – dijo Connie.

¡Lo encontré! – exclamó Maggie casi gritando, y cuatro chicas dijeron ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! – Lo siento – se disculpó Maggie con voz inocente.

Tráelo aquí Maggie – dijo Lily, sentándose en una mesa cercana, y todas la rodearon.

Adelántense, ya las alcanzo – dijo Alexandra.

No hagas nada extraño que nos meta en problemas - le advirtió Lily, mientras abría el libro.

"Familias antiguas del Reino Unido y Europa" por Ambrosius Pomposus era un libro gigantesco de más de cinco mil páginas. Debía tener cincuenta centímetros de alto y treinta de largo como mínimo, si no tenía mas. Era un registro de todas las familias que de una u otra manera habían perdurado a través de los tiempos, algunas inclusive eran tan antiguas que sus orígenes se podían remontar a la época de la ocupación romana.

Ojalá que esté aquí – dijo Lily, hojeando sus páginas.

Busca el índice – le sugirió Maggie.

¿Esa cosa tiene índice? – preguntó Connie – Pues debe tener el tamaño de otro libro, es enorme.

Aquí está – dijo Lily – Veamos... – y movía su índice buscando entre la lista de apellidos – No están en orden alfabético, odio cuando los índices vienen sin estar en orden alfabético... Vaya aquí hay de todo...

Ey miren, allí está la familia Black... – dijo Maggie.

Y abajo la de los Potter... – dijo Connie – Los dos tienen una marca de esas "Véanse al pie de la página" – todas miraron hacia el final de la página y con un asterisco precediendo el párrafo decía "_Véase: Familias altamente enemistadas _" - ¡Si, claro! – dijeron las cuatro sarcásticamente y siguieron buscando.

Finley, Berhman, Malfoy, Herman, Mompou, Quesnay, Boswell… - leía Thelma en voz alta - ¡Ey Connie, tu familia está aquí!

¿En serio? – dijo Connie un tanto perdida – Yo soy de la "alta sociedad de los arrabales de mi patria" – dijo cambiando a un tono heroico y sarcástico – O sea, de ni idea que mi tribu y yo estuviéramos allí. Realmente se aprenden muchas cosas en este lugar, ya no hará falta de que me ates para traerme, Lily.

Sabes que debes estudiar en algún momento de tu vida – le dijo Lily - ¿Dónde está? – exclamó molesta, dando vuelta una página.

¡Allí! – señaló Connie al inicio de la tercera columna de nombres.

Página 2851 – leyó Maggie, y Lily comenzó a hojear con rapidez las hojas.

Mas allá, Alexandra caminaba despacio pero sin pausa hacia la sección prohibida.

¡Alex, lo encontramos! – le dijo Lily mientras hojeaba, pero luego levantó la cabeza al ver donde estaba parada su amiga – ¡Sal de allí Alex!

Ay vamos Lily Evans, - dijo Alexandra – Ni Madame Pince ni McGonagall se van a molestar si les echo un vistazo.

Alexandra, no los toques, suelen tener una especie de alarma – le dijo Lily.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Alexandra, desconfiada.

Gajes del oficio – le dijo Lily – Soy prefecto genia, ¿Recuerdas?

Solo uno, ¿si Lily? – rogó Alexandra con grandes, tristes y profundos ojos.

Muy bien – dijo Lily, rindiéndose - solo uno, pero no de los estantes del medio y los de arriba; son los que tratan de magia negra y siempre tienen un seguro– le dijo Lily distraídamente volviendo al libro frente a sí.

Bueno... – dijo Alexandra, tampoco prestando atención.

Aquí, página 2851 – dijo Lily, colocando el libro de manera que lo vieran todas. Decía:

_Familia Dolcamara_

_Familia que remonta sus orígenes a la edad media. Procedente de Italia, los Dolcamara emigraron posteriormente a Portugal y luego en el período del Renacimiento, a Inglaterra, debido a una disputa que tenían con los Gaillardia (familia del sur de Italia, ver página 3581 y también el capítulo Familias altamente enemistadas ). Se caracterizan porque sus miembros generalmente se dedican a las ciencias, ya sean mágicas o muggles, muchas veces combinando ambas. Una excepción a esto es Abdel Dolcamara (1581 – 1619) quien simplemente fue a Florencia a dedicarse a ser trovador, y luego se dedicó a ser médico ambulante (muchas veces engañaba a tontos pobladores de pueblos pequeños vendiendo cosas como elíxires de amor falsos). El escudo de la familia Dolcamara refleja su dedicación a las artes y a las ciencias. Como se puede observar a la imagen en la siguiente página_ (todas las chicas miraron a la derecha del libro) _en el escudo está representado el dragón de las luces (también llamado dragón del día por su color dorado), y bajo cuyas patas se encuentra un libro, con el cual simbolizan su dedicación a las ciencias. El dragón se encuentra al amparo de una ventana de estilo gótico, con dos dragones más pequeños sobre dos cornisas, uno de los cuales lleva una espada y el otro una lanza, a modo de guardianes. En la parte superior del arco se lee la inscripción en latín "Vitam impendere vero" que traducida significa "Una vida consagrada a la verdad", de nuevo haciendo alusión a su dedicación a las ciencias._

¡Igual que el baúl! – exclamó Maggie emocionada.

_Los Dolcamara han contribuido en muchas ocasiones al avance de las ciencias mágicas, como en el mejoramiento de hechizos y en la construcción de varios artefactos mágicos. Los más famosos en la familia Dolcamara son sin duda el matrimonio de Carlina y Plinio Dolcamara (Carlina Dolcamara: 1659 – 1712 Plinio Dolcamara 1650 – 1709) Ambos esposos eran muy buenos inventores. A Carlina Dolcamara se le atribuye la invención del Falsoscopio (NA: sinónimo: Chivatoscopio) debido a su necesidad de saber si sus hijos Enriquetta y Gêrard mentían o no acerca de si entraban al laboratorio de la familia para robar un poco de poción agrandadora (invención de Plinio Dolcamara) con la que agigantaban dulces. Según algunos expertos, a los hermanos Gêrard y Enriquetta Dolcamara (Gêrard Dolcamara: 1680 – 1735 Enriquetta Dolcamara: 1685 – 1740) se debe la invención de las primeras plumas de azúcar a causa de una explosión que provocaron accidentalmente al entrar al laboratorio de sus padres y regar sobre unas plumas para escribir no solo dulces varios, sino también un par de pociones indeterminadas (la historia es cuestionada por varios historiadores, intentando confirmar si es cierta o no). Desgraciadamente, el uso del Falsoscopio creado por Carlina Dolcamara es muy cuestionado, ya que no pudo perfeccionarlo y nadie lo ha intentado, debido a la falla de que gira todo el tiempo, ya que por todos lados hay gente mintiendo acerca de alguna cosa. Plinio Dolcamara, además de inventar la poción agrandadora, también inventó el encantamiento de cambio de color, y perfeccionó el encantamiento de escudo (debido a que Carlina se enojaba con el porque siempre llegaba a casa a altas horas de la noche luego de salir de parranda y le tiraba un sin número de objetos y hechizos)._

_Con respecto a los Dolcamara y a su relación con el Colegio Hogwarts, se dice que Arael Dolcamara colaboró con la construcción de la sala oeste del castillo poco después de su llegada a Inglaterra a finales del siglo XIV. En cuanto a la educación, los Dolcamara habían sido autodidactas por mucho tiempo, pero con su llegada a Inglaterra, comenzaron a mandar a sus descendientes a Hogwarts, lo que originó una larga línea de Ravenclaws, con algunas excepciones. A continuación, se puede ver el árbol genealógico de los Dolcamara desde..."_

Y se cortaba allí el texto al final de la página posterior al escudo de los Dolcamara. A continuación, en la otra página, comenzaba la descripción de la familia Bernoulli.

¡No está el árbol genealógico! – exclamó Thelma, disgustada.

Parece como que el texto continuaba en la página del árbol – dijo Maggie.

Miren bien chicas – dijo Lily – Vean las uniones, es como si hubieran arrancado la hoja donde estaba el árbol. Aún se pueden ver unos pequeños restos de la hoja...

¿Y si le aplicáramos un "reparo"? – sugirió Connie.

No creo que funcione, se necesita toda la hoja para que se repare, aunque esté en pedazos... – dijo Lily – ¿Dónde está Alexandra? Se está tardando mucho...

Aquí estoy... – dijo Alexandra, distraída, mirando los libros de la sección prohibida, sin saber cual elegir. De repente se concentró en uno negro del estante del medio y lo agarró.

Ven ya Alexandra – le dijo Connie – Necesitamos tu sarcasmo y mente aguda ahora.

Ya voy - dijo Alexandra, y abrió el libro.

_Mas allá entre los estantes..._

Realmente esas están locas – dijo Peter - ¿Se tomaron el trabajo de hacer todo eso para venir hasta acá y averiguar acerca del tipo que estaba en la vías?

De paso también nos informamos nosotros – dijo Sirius – Y no movimos ni un dedo, para variar.

Sabía que el nombre me sonaba, pero no estaba seguro – dijo James – Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es saber quién es el amigo de la enfermería.

¿Qué hace Audrice-Fagner en la sección prohibida? – dijo Remus.

¿Qué? – se le escapó a Sirius

Miren – dijo Remus, apuntando hacia la sección prohibida.

Alexandra había entrado a la sección prohibida, y miraba a los libros con verdadero interés.

No toques los libros del medio y de arriba, por favor... – rogaba Remus por lo bajo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó tontamente Peter.

Porque esos libros suelen tener una alarma, Wormtail – explicó Remus – Es por eso que casi nos pillaron en tercero.

Ah, ya lo recuerdo... – dijo Peter.

Ya casi había olvidado eso... – dijo James con nostalgia.

Yo también – dijo Sirius - ¡Qué momentos, ¿No?

Mientras los Merodeadores estaban distraídos, Alexandra agarró uno de los libros del medio, uno de tapa negra y arabescos dorados. Lo abrió, y un sonido desgarrador emanó del libro.

¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Alexandra por el susto, dejando caer el libro al suelo.

¡Alexandra, ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO! – exclamó Lily, quien se había llevado un susto tremendo por el sonido que hizo el libro. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido! – y corrió hacia la estantería, y colocó "Familias antiguas del Reino Unido y Europa" de vuelta en su lugar.

¡Rayos, activaron la alarma! – exclamó James.

Creo que sería mejor que nos movamos de una vez – dijo tranquilamente Sirius.

Los dos grupos de chicos se movieron rápidamente. Mientras las chicas avanzaban corriendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, los Merodeadores corrían como podían bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James. Al llegar a la puerta, intentaron salir todos a la vez, lo que hizo que Thelma se tropezara con el invisible pie de Sirius y se diera un golpe en la cabeza. Sirius no cayó, pero faltó poco para que lo hiciera y para que corriera la capa de su cabeza y la de sus amigos. Las chicas fueron por el pasillo de la izquierda, y los Merodeadores por el de la derecha.

Más adelante, Peeves había escuchado el sonido del libro, al igual que Filch y la profesora McGonagall. Los tres abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaron, con rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

Lily, tu eres la experta – dijo Maggie mientras corrían - ¿Por donde crees que venga McGonagall?

McGonagall va a tardar un poco – dijo Lily – Su despacho es el que queda más lejos, me preocupan Filch y Peeves.

Filch está desarmado desde que Spots se marchó – dijo Thelma, agarrándose la cabeza en donde se había golpeado.

Entonces solo nos queda evadir a Peeves – dijo Connie, mientras doblaban una esquina. No muy lejos se escuchó la voz de Peeves que gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Estudiantes fuera de la cama!"

¡Allí, por ese pasillo! – exclamó Alexandra, y cambiaron de dirección.

_Volviendo a los Merodeadores..._

¡Saquémonos esta cosa! – dijo James - ¡No podemos correr con esto!

Ahora si ya puedo respirar – dijo Sirius, una vez que se libraron de la capa.

¡Estudiantes fuera de la cama! – aullaba Peeves dos pasillos más adelante - ¡Repitoooooo: Estudiantes fuera de la cama!

¡Peeves! – exclamó James.

¡Hay un pasillo más adelante! – dijo Remus.

¡Pero estaremos retrocediendo! – dijo Sirius.

¡No, estaremos yendo hacia la izquierda, después solo tenemos que tomar el pasillo central cerca del aula de encantamientos!

Y todos doblaron en esa esquina. Pero se encontraron a...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron las cinco chicas de Gryffindor y los Merodeadores al mismo tiempo.

¡Mierda, que susto nos dieron! – le espetó Alexandra a los Merodeadores.

Pero qué vocabulario tan fino... – dijo Sirius en lo bajo con tono burlón.

Ven aquí y repite lo que dijiste en mi cara, Black – le amenazó Alexandra.

¡Ey, ey! ¡Este no es exactamente un buen momento para eso! – dijo Remus intentando calmar la situación.

Más allá escucharon a Filch que se acercaba.

Se que están cerca... – decía Filch – Salgan y seré más indulgente con ustedes pequeñas plagas...

¡En esa aula, rápido! – dijo James.

Una vez adentro, se limitaron a esperar.

Bien hecho Potter, ahora estamos encerrados – le espetó Lily.

No hables si no sabes – le dijo James, descorriendo un tapiz, revelando un pasillo secreto. - Vamos, andando – dirigió James.

El pasillo era largo y completamente hecho de piedra. Ocasionalmente habían unas pequeñas puertas que conducían a pasillos varios. James Potter iba adelante dirigiendo la fila y comprobando si era seguro salir. Dos veces casi fueron sorprendidos por McGonagall (quien se estaba volviendo loca buscando a los que hicieron semejante chirimbolo) y otra por Filch, que seguía buscándolos también.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo cercano a la torre Gryffindor, por donde todos salieron.

"Noche de ronda" – le dijo Lily al retrato un metro antes de que llegaran, el cual se abrió dando paso a la sala común de la torre Gryffindor. - Qué contraseña más irónica... – pensó.

Creí que nunca llegaríamos – dijo Connie tirándose en uno de los sillones.

¿Alexandra, en que demonios estabas pensando? – le regañó Lily - ¡Te dije explícitamente que los libros del medio y arriba tienen alarma!

No te entendí bien... – dijo Alexandra, un poco disminuida - Lo siento... no era mi intención... – dijo con aquella voz dulce que siempre le salía cuando hacía algo grave.

Bueno, ya no importa, ya estamos aquí... – dijo Lily, siguiendo el ejemplo de Connie.

¡Auch! – gritó Thelma cuando Maggie intentaba revisarle el golpe.

¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó inocentemente Maggie.

Ni te imaginas... – contestó Thelma.

Mañana tendrás un moretón allí, será mejor que le apliques algo... – sugirió Maggie.

¿Con qué rayos me habré tropezado? – dijo Thelma, convirtiendo un cojín cercano en una almohada con hielo y aplicándoselo en el golpe.

Conmigo no – dijo Maggie.

Tampoco conmigo – dijo Alexandra.

Conmigo menos – dijo Connie.

Pues nosotros no estábamos allí, así que con nosotros tampoco – se le escapó a Peter, y James lo pisó fuerte en el pie.

¿Y ustedes que hacían en los corredores? – preguntó Lily a los muchachos.

Eso a ustedes no les importa – dijo Sirius.

La pregunta es ¿Qué hacían USTEDES en los corredores? – preguntó James.

Citando a tu despreciable amigo, Potter – dijo Alexandra – "Eso a ustedes no les importa"

Pero siendo Lily Evans un prefecto, no creo que debería... – dijo James, cuando fue interrumpido por Connie

No nos vengas con ese cuento Potter... – exclamó - ¡Lupin también es prefecto y estaba vagando con ustedes! – dijo señalando a Remus, quién se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Creo que ese no es el punto... – comenzó James de nuevo, pero se interrumpió a si mismo al escuchar voces en el pasillo.

Alguien venía por el corredor del retrato. Una voz de mujer hablaba con otra muy ronca y de hombre.

Argus, espero que estés seguro de esto – decía la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Los Merodeadores siempre están vagando por los pasillos de noche – dijo Filch - ¿Quién más lo haría?

Tienes razón – dijo McGonagall – Veremos si esta vez los pillamos con las manos en la masa... si no están en sus camas, juro que les doy dos meses y medio de castigo...

Ay no, esa es McGonagall – dijo Lily - ¡Rápido, suban todos a su dormitorio y pretendan estar dormidos!

Dos grupos de personas se dispersaron torpemente y chocándose entre ellos hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a sus dormitorios, justo antes de que la voz de Minerva McGonagall dijera "Noche de ronda" y entrara a la torre. Cuando llegó a la habitación que tenía encima la placa de "Quinto año" de los dormitorios de los chicos, encontró a sus cuatro ocupantes profundamente dormidos.

_--_

_No hay nada que perder_

_Cuando ya nada queda en el vaso_

_Y no podes saber_

_Que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo_

_--_

Hogwarts despertó con los rayos del sol y un frío viento del norte que precedía al otoño. El sol se colaba por los ventanales, despertando a los habitantes del castillo, e indicando que la lluvia ya se había ido. Todo indicaba que el primer día de clases en Hogwarts empezaría como de costumbre.

Dime que no tenemos con McGonagall a primera hora – le dijo Alexandra a Maggie.

Si quieres te lo digo, pero eso no lo cambia – le dijo Maggie.

La compleja ironía del destino – dijo Alexandra – La odio.

¿A quién: a McGonagall o al destino? – preguntó Connie, burlándose.

Connie, realmente me caes bien – le dijo Alexandra – No intentes cambiar eso, ¿Si?

Yo solo decía... – dijo Connie, con una cara de querer matarse de la risa.

Traten de no parecer culpables – recomendó Lily.

¿Cómo trato con esto? – preguntó Thelma, señalando al moretón que tenía en la frente.

Me hubieras pedido maquillaje o algo así – le dijo Lily.

¿Thelma usando maquillaje? – preguntó Connie – Si claro, y yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw.

Connie... – le estaba a punto de regañar Lily.

Connie tiene razón, yo no usaría maquillaje ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello – dijo Thelma.

Que bien por ello, porque serías un insulto para las que sí lo usamos – dijo una voz siseante y malvada detrás de las chicas.

Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Connie, dándose vuelta con las otras chicas para ver a la que había hablado.

Detrás suyo estaba parado un grupo de chicas de cuarto para abajo vestidas como muñequitas Barbie My Scene versión Hogwarts, todas maquilladas de un color diferente y con el uniforme puesto igual (NA: ver el programa "Rebelde" para hacerse una idea). La que había hablado se llamaba Liz Parker, una alumna de cuarto año de Slytherin, que a pesar de su muy estilizado exterior, era una completa arpía por dentro. Siempre le gustaba desquitarse con Thelma y con Alexandra, quienes eran las menos "femeninas" entre las chicas (o sea, no se preocupaban por la moda, el maquillaje, los chicos, lo que dijera "Corazón de Bruja" sobre el más reciente escándalo de la cantante Aurelia Whiterspoon, o sobre quien era el jugador de Quidditch más guapo de la liga, etc., ustedes ya saben) y siempre trataba de poner a una contra la otra, intentos hasta la fecha fallidos, porque Alexandra y Thelma eran unos huesos muy duros de roer para la pequeña Liz Parker.

¡Ay, por favor, Hamilton! – gritó Liz Parker con falsa preocupación - ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste allí? Seguro fuiste a domesticar hipogrifos con esos modales de gigantes que tienes.

También se domesticar arpías – dijo Thelma siguiendo el juego – Ten cuidado, Parker, no sea algún día te encuentre dentro del corral.

Thelma, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con Liz – dijo Alexandra con una voz chillona y haciendo girar a todas las cabezas hacia ella, sorprendidas – Tu moretón no combina con tu vestuario, yo no puedo ser tu amiga si no lo hace.

Pues los mechones de tu pelo no combinan con tus medias – le siguió Thelma.

Tu mochila no combina con tu túnica – continuó Alexandra.

¡Eres una vergüenza para la moda! – dijo Thelma con voz chillona.

¡No, tu lo eres! – siguió Alexandra.

¡Alexandra Marié Audrice-Fagner eres una desgraciada! – dijo Thelma y simulando darle una cachetada, mientras Alexandra giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que debía haberlo hecho la cachetada.

¡Mira lo que me has hecho! – gritó falsamente Alexandra - ¡Ahora nunca más podré salir en público sin una cirugía plástica antes!

¡Ahhhhh! – gritaron ambas, dando fin al espectáculo.

La cara de Liz Parker estaba roja de furia, más roja que el labial que tenía puesto. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita, cuando una chica de sexto llegó por detrás.

¿Qué está pasando aquí, Liz? – preguntó.

Hamilton y Audrice-Fagner con su habitual falta de estilo, de nuevo – dijo Liz.

La chica que había llegado se llamaba Cheryl Stearns, una chica de sexto año de Gryffindor que tenía un apego a la moda tan grande como Liz Parker. Debía ser por eso que se llevaban tan bien, aparte de que las dos eran mujeres "de mala reputación y poca moral".

Liz, el stress hace que tu piel se vea brillante y poco humectada – le regañó Cheryl – Creo que no debes pelear con Hamilton y Audrice-Fagner en las mañanas, te sacarán arrugas... hazlo en la tarde o mejor no lo hagas, no deberías enfadarte por lo que gente con falta de estilo diga...

Si, Cheryl, tienes razón – dijo Liz – Chicas, vámonos de este lugar.

Y con un chasquido de los dedos, Liz se retiró con su habitual expresión de triunfo seguido por su séquito de chicas de varias casas y diferentes edades; mientras que Cheryl pasó de largo a las chicas de Gryffindor mirándolas despectivamente pero sin dirigirles la palabra.

Liz siempre hacía lo que Cheryl le decía, adoraba a esa tipa; Cheryl Stearns era una leyenda de la moda en Hogwarts. Cheryl tenía su propio club de modas que incluía chicas desde quinto año. A Alexandra y a Thelma les divertía llamarlas "Las Plastics" por una película _muggle_ que vieron en una ocasión. Liz había intentado ser igualita a Cheryl, por lo que fundó un club para todas las que estaban de cuarto para abajo con las potenciales a pertenecer al club de Cheryl algún día; con lo que se habían ganado el nombre de "Junior Plastics" en el vocabulario de Alexandra y Thelma. Según estos dos clubes, solo Las Plastics y las Junior Plastics tenían derecho a salir con los Merodeadores y otros chicos populares, a pesar de que a ellos no les importaba realmente quién fuera la chica, mientras la pasaran bien.

Aguafiestas – dijo Alexandra - ¡Lo estábamos pasando bien!

Señoritas, tenemos una clase a la que llegar – dijo Lily.

¡Ay, pero ya cállate! – le gritaron en broma y al mismo tiempo Alexandra y Thelma.

Por fin llegaron al aula de McGonagall. Ésta estaba esperando a sus alumnos en la puerta, al parecer tratando de identificar a un posible culpable de la revuelta. Todos pasaron, pero cuando las chicas iban a ingresar al aula, McGonagall detuvo a Thelma.

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó allí en la frente, señorita Hamilton? – le preguntó McGonagall a Thelma.

Eh.. bueno – dudó Thelma – Me caí... de la cama.

¿Se cayó de la cama? – preguntó inquisitoriamente McGonagall

Si, es que tuve una pesadilla y me agité mucho y me caí – dijo Thelma de manera no muy convincente.

Ella está en lo cierto – dijo Lily, yendo al rescate – Yo misma me encargué de ponerle hielo.

Si usted me lo asegura, señorita Evans, entonces no hay problema. Pase a ver a Madame Pomfrey después, señorita Hamilton, pero ahora todos al aula. – dijo McGonagall.

Todas corrieron hacia las dos penúltimas mesas del salón, frente al lugar de los Merodeadores, unas de las únicas mesas libres, y donde podían sentarse todas juntas.

De la que se salvaron... – le dijo James Potter a las chicas.

Cállate, Potter, este no es un buen momento – dijo Lily.

No tienen que quejarse, a nosotros nos paró también – dijo Sirius – Pero luego de un rato se convenció de que no eramos nosotros, y menos mal, porque esta vez no fue nuestra culpa.

Black, cierra el hocico – le espetó Alexandra inconscientemente.

Yo solo decía... – dijo Sirius, incómodo.

Ah, por cierto, debo pedirles un favor a los sultanes de Hogwarts – dijo Alexandra, enfadada. Todos la miraron con ojos como platos.

¿Qué se le ofrece a Alexandra Audrice-Fagner? – dijo James en tono cortés.

Alejen a su harén de nosotras o no respondo por el decrecimiento de población femenina y muy maquillada de Hogwarts – dijo Alexandra, enfadada.

Traducción Moony – pidió James.

Quiere que alejemos a Cheryl o a Liz de su camino – dijo Remus con voz aburrida leyendo la lección del día en su libro de transformaciones.

Especialmente a la segunda opción – dijo Alexandra.

Tal vez si no se metieran en el camino de ellas no se iban a meter en el suyo. – dijo Peter.

No te pedí consejos, enano – le espetó Alexandra.

Miren, - dijo Thelma, asombrosamente tranquila – Por mi no hay problema, pueden tener todos los harenes que quieran, pero no los pongan en nuestro camino o se quedan sin ninguno.

A menos que no puedan controlar ni a sus mismas "fans" – le dijo Alexandra maliciosamente a James.

Yo creo que Wormtail tiene razón – dijo James – Si no se metieran...

Nosotras no lo hacemos, ellas se meten en nuestro camino todo el tiempo, ¡Si no hicieran eso, ni siquiera recordaríamos que existen! – dijo Thelma, ahora molesta.

¿Porqué simplemente no pueden ser igual de dulces que Maggie y Connie? – dijo James – Les haría bien seguir su ejemplo, así tal vez no las provocarían tanto y terminado el asunto.

Nosotras en este entierro no tenemos vela – dijo Connie, mirando hacia el pizarrón.

Yo no entro al duelo, gracias – dijo Maggie, imitando a Connie.

Llegamos tarde a la repartición de dulzura, Potter – dijo Alexandra, ignorando el comentario de Connie y el de Maggie.

¡Silencio, clase! – dijo McGonagall luego de que todos hubieran entrado para calmar el bullicio.

Idiotas – dijeron bajito Alexandra y Thelma al mismo tiempo.

Arpías – dijeron Sirius y James.

Lily, quien no se metió en la conversación, simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró el pizarrón.

Antes de empezar la clase – dijo McGonagall – Debo informar que ayer hubo un intruso en la biblioteca, específicamente en la sección prohibida.

Auch – dijo Connie irónicamente – Justo en el blanco, Alex...

Shhhhh – dijo Maggie – Escuchen.

No hemos atrapado al culpable de esta infracción, pero lo seguimos buscando – continuó McGonagall – Al culpable no solo se le sacarán cincuenta puntos de su casa, sino que también tendrá dos meses y medio de castigos con el señor Filch. Les digo esto por si alguna vez intentan seguir este hecho, para que estén avisados de lo que les espera. Y antes que me olvide... – dijo, mirando a una alumna sentada al frente – La señorita Cambridge estará cursando con ustedes el quinto año. Trátenla con respeto y ayúdenla en lo que puedan.

Hizo que una chica de unos trece años y con el pelo teñido de color lavanda y recogido en dos trenzas se levantara. Su nombre era Karel Cambridge, una alumna de Gryffindor que era un verdadero prodigio. En solo dos años que había ido a Hogwarts ya había terminado los primeros cuatro años básicos, y ahora, a los trece, iba por el quinto, el año de las MHB. Hasta ahora, los de Ravenclaw se preguntaban cómo era que no había terminado en su casa.

Ahora, abran sus libros en la página 156, repasaremos los hechizos básicos para los MHB...

Pero falta mucho para las MHB, profesora – dijo un estudiante de Hufflepuff, casa con la que compartían la clase.

Por lo que tienen que empezar a estudiar ahora, señor Rinley – dijo secamente McGonagall.

_--_

_Yo no se..._

_Que nadie te dijo para que todos están aquí_

_Yo se, la soledad_

_Te da un cierto confort_

_No te deja mirar_

_Eterna soledad..._

_--_

_Annabelle, en la mañana tu llevarás a Irine a King Cross – _decía una voz de hombre_ – Ismail y yo iremos por las vías del tren para despistarlos, y después te alcanzará en la estación, yo iré hacia otro lado y los distraeré lo más que se pueda._

_Saumell, no creo que deberíamos separarnos ahora, Irine está muerta de miedo, y si algo te pasara yo... _– decía Annabelle rápidamente, como si estuviera desesperada.

_Estaremos bien Annabelle – _dijo Saumell, el dueño de la otra voz_ – Estaremos bien._

_No, no estarán bien... – _decía el observador desde donde estaba escondido_ – No lo hagan..._

¿Pero dónde estaba realmente? Definitivamente no era el armario de las escaleras, era otro lugar, uno muy iluminado y de paredes altas, mucho más grande que el armario.

Abrió bien los ojos, y las luces de los ventanales lo encandilaron. Apenas podía sostenerse sentado, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, casi se cayó. Una mujer, al ver que se había levantado, se acercó rápidamente para atajarlo.

¡No debería levantarse así, joven! – lo regañó - ¡Aún se encuentra muy débil!

¿Que...? ¿Quién...? ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó a la mujer - ¿Dónde estoy? Por favor, deténganlos... – pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta, porque volvió a desvanecerse.

_En el pasillo cercano a la enfermería..._

Odio cuando McGonagall está enojada – decía Alexandra.

Si no la hubieras hecho enojar con lo de ayer... – comenzó Lily.

Ya he dicho que lo siento mucho – dijo Alexandra – Ya he aprendido la lección...

Miércoles, siento que mi cabeza va a partirse en dos... – se le escapó a Thelma.

Madame Pomfrey debe tener algo que calme el dolor... – dijo Maggie.

Mas vale, me siento fatal... – dijo Thelma, llevándose la mano al golpe.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vieron a Madame Pomfrey como acostaba al muchacho de las vías, cerraba las cortinas de su cama y luego se levantaba, corriendo hacia la puerta, y casi atropella a las chicas.

Por favor, necesito que una de ustedes vaya a llamar al profesor Dumbledore – rogó a las cinco chicas paradas frente a ellas.

Yo iré – se ofreció Lily, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

¡Yo voy contigo! – le siguió Connie.

¿Qué está pasando, Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó Maggie.

El joven... está despertando – dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey, todo esto es muy fascinante, pero le imploro que me de algo para la cabeza mientras llega el profesor Dumbledore... – le rogó Thelma, a punto de caerse por el mareo que le daba el dolor.

Siéntate allí – le indicó Madame Pomfrey.

Vaya Thelma, nunca creí que tendíamos una excusa real para estar aquí – dijo Alexandra. - ¿Sabes a cuántos Madame Pomfrey ya habrá echado de aquí en lo que va de la mañana?

No deberías ser curiosa – dijo Maggie a Alexandra – Thelma toma su medicina y se va con nosotras.

Por favor, no se peleen, no estoy de humor... – dijo Thelma, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

¿Creen que podría echar un vistazo? – dijo Alexandra - ¿Para ver quién es?

Alexandra... – le regañó Maggie – Ayer casi haces que nos expulsen ¿y ahora esto?

Pero soy curiosa... – dijo Alexandra, con sus acostumbrados grandes, tristes y profundos ojos.

Ten, niña – dijo Madame Pomfrey, con un frasco lleno de pastillas de colores – Tomate dos de estos – sacó dos azules – Y uno de estos – sacó una naranja – Eso debe sacarte el dolor y el color de ese golpe, por lo menos por ahora...

Poppy, las señoritas Evans y Boswell dicen que tu me mandaste llamar – dijo la voz preocupada del profesor Dumbledore, hablando de Lily y Connie.

Si, profesor – dijo Madame Pomfrey – Es el joven... ha despertado, pero se ha desvanecido de nuevo.

¿Ha dicho algo? – preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

Naturalmente preguntó donde estaba, y también dijo algo sobre detener a alguien, pero no pudo completar la frase, se desvaneció de nuevo – dijo apresuradamente Madame Pomfrey, pero luego se calló por un momento.

Desde la cama del joven se volvieron a escuchar sonidos. Estaba despertando de nuevo.

Señoritas, debo pedirles que se retiren – pidió amablemente el profesor Dumbledore a las chicas.

No se preocupe profesor Dumbledore, - decía Lily, empujando al resto de las chicas fuera de la enfermería – Ya nos vamos.

Gracias Madame Pomfrey... – alcanzó a decir Thelma antes de que Lily la arrojara al pasillo.

El profesor Dumbledore miró como la puerta se cerraba tras Lily Evans. Y luego concentró su atención hacia el joven. Estaba despierto, pero claramente un poco mareado. Madame Pomfrey le estaba dando una especie de tónico que lo reanimó pocos momentos después. Entonces, el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a la cama del muchacho y se sentó en una silla que Madame Pomfrey había colocado junto a la cabecera.

Tenga cuidado con el, Albus, aún está muy frágil – dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Lo tendré. Muchas gracias, Poppy – dijo el profesor a Madame Pomfrey, quién se retiró a su oficina al final del pasillo.

El muchacho ahora estaba consciente, pero un poco confuso. Miraba a la enfermería, intentando saber dónde se encontraba. Luego se fijó en el profesor Dumbledore.

¿Quién... ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó al profesor Dumbledore.

Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y te encuentras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – respondió Dumbledore.

El Colegio Hogwarts... – murmuró el muchacho, como intentando recordar.

Fuiste encontrado en las vías de tren por donde transita el Expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que trae a los alumnos al colegio – explicó Dumbledore, por si el joven aún no entendía – Luego fuiste trasladado a la enfermería del colegio.

El joven se encontraba muy desorientado. Parecía que no entendía muy bien lo que el profesor Dumbledore le estaba diciendo.

Luego de encontrarte en las vías, fui al Ministerio de la Magia a informar de tu situación. – continuó Dumbledore, con voz tranquila- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Querríamos encontrar a tu familia, para informarles acerca de lo que pasó.

Yo me llamo... – se esforzó el joven – yo.. yo.. no puedo.. no recuerdo... mi nombre...

Está bien – lo tranquilizó Dumbledore – No hace falta que lo recuerde en este momento. Por favor, descanse e intente mantenerse tranquilo. Aquí está a salvo.

Dumbledore llamó a Madame Pomfrey.

Poppy, si el joven reacciona y recuerda algo, por favor, avíseme – dijo Dumbledore.

Si, no se preocupe, Albus, yo lo cuido – respondió Madame Pomfrey.

Así, el profesor Dumbledore se retiró de la enfermería. Cuando Madame Pomfrey se dio la vuelta para atender de nuevo al joven, lo vio parado al final de la cama, donde habían puesto todas sus cosas sobre una mesita ratona. Parecía concentrado en el baúl (ahora reparado) y en el escudo que se veía en la parte superior.

Vamos, joven – le dijo Madame Pomfrey – Debe descansar, aún no se ha repuesto totalmente...

Dolcamara... – leyó el joven en la tapa del baúl.

La misma voz de mujer que había escuchado en su cabeza antes de despertar volvió a sonar en su cabeza, trayendo recuerdos que ahora se encontraban sepultados en su cabeza, y que le eran imposible traer a su voluntad.

_¡Ismail Ferdinand Dolcamara! – _lo llamó la voz de mujer_ - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no desordenes el laboratorio?_

La mujer le había hablado... lo había llamado Ismail.

Si, niño... – le decía Madame Pomfrey – Es lo que dice en el baúl.

No... no me entiende... – le dijo el joven – Dolcamara... ese es mi nombre... Ismail Dolcamara... – pero se volvió a sentir débil y mareado, por lo que en lugar de volver a intentar levantarse, se dejó acostar por la amable enfermera.

¡Profesor Dumbledore! – gritó Madame Pomfrey asomándose por el pasillo - ¡Venga rápido!

_--_

_Eterna Soledad..._

_Sé que la gente busca tu consejo_

_Hay que correr el riesgo_

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo_

_De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_--_

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey se encontraban en la oficina del director.

Así que el joven ha recordado algo, Albus – decía la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Así es, Minerva – dijo Albus Dumbledore – Dice que su nombre es Ismail Dolcamara. Pero no puedo decir nada más, volvió a desmayarse.

Debe de haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza – dijo Madame Pomfrey – Y no puedo insistir en la pócima que le doy para que quede despierto, no es recomendable darla en altas dosis.

Está bien, Poppy – dijo Dumbledore – Trátalo como puedas, no hay apuros.

Pero ahora que sabemos su nombre, ¿Qué debemos hacer, Albus? – preguntó McGonagall.

He informado al Ministerio, ellos se encargarán de investigar – dijo Dumbledore.

Pero ahora que recuerdo... – dijo Minerva McGonagall, como acordándose de algo – Los Dolcamara iban a mandar a sus dos hijos este año a Hogwarts. Una pequeña niña y...

Un joven al que habían educado ellos mismos – finalizó Dumbledore.

¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

Si, Poppy, a veces las familias optan por educar ellos mismos a sus hijos – dijo Dumbledore – Y los Dolcamara estaban más que capacitados para educar a sus hijos, aunque desde que declinaron la invitación para su hijo mayor, he escrito todos los años, por si alguna vez cambiaban de opinión.

Los recuerdo... – dijo McGonagall – En mis primeros años de enseñanza, Saumell Dolcamara y Annabelle Amundsen.; ambos de Ravenclaw y con unas de las notas más altas que he visto hasta ahora.

Los que casi incendian la sala de pociones – recordó Madame Pomfrey.

Si Poppy... – dijo McGonagall - Luego de que se casaron, ambos entraron al Ministerio como Inefables. Desde entonces no he sabido de ellos.

Trabajan en un proyecto para el departamento de misterios desde hace más de una década – dijo Dumbledore, desconcertando a ambas mujeres – Además, la vida de un Inefable siempre es peligrosa. Como trabajan en el departamento de Misterios, existe el riesgo de que los sigan. Siempre hay gente interesada en los secretos que puedan saber, por lo que generalmente optan por esconderse.

Por eso no enviaron a los niños a Hogwarts – dijo Madame Pomfrey – Por si alguien les hiciera daño con el propósito de que digan algo.

Exacto, Poppy – dijo Dumbledore – Aunque este año, ambos niños planeaban asistir a Hogwarts. La más pequeña tenía edad para ir en primero, y el mayor debía ir en quinto.

¿Pero qué pasó? – dijo Minerva McGonagall - ¿Porqué simplemente este joven no fue a la estación en lugar de ir por las vías del tren y abordar después? La estación de King's Cross es mucho más segura...

Es una pregunta que me estoy haciendo desde que miré el escudo de los Dolcamara por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore.

_¿Qué será lo que le ocurrió a Ismail Dolcamara para haber terminado en las vías del tren? ¿Qué habrá detrás del misterio de los Dolcamara? ¿Será que Connie decidirá grabar un disco de villancicos con Maggie? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "¿Quién te dijo que antes todo era más fácil?": "Un día Normal"_

_El pequeño Rinconcito de Ceres_

Donde están las respuestas a tus preguntas

Hellos, hellos, hellos! De nuevo yo y mi historia más divagada que nunca... ya se, ya se, divagué mucho en esta historia, pero creo que el final es el que salva al cap 3... Bueno... YA SABEMOS QUIÉN ES EL PERSON DE LAS VÍAS! Eso es un gran adelanto, verdad? Pero qué tiene que ver con los demás, es decir... Qué tiene que ver con los Merodeadores, Dumbledore y todos los demás? Pues no se los voy a decir ahora! JAJAJA! (estoy mala hoy, verdad? ) Lo único que les digo es que esta historia hace justicia al título: antes, nada era más fácil. Bueno, bueno... pasando a otro tema... el título seguro no es tan difícil de interpretar, habla de que este año habrán muchas preguntas, y como dije en "El Pequeño rinconcito..." del cap anterior, este año va a ser muy movido... Ah, y por supuesto, ya saben que siempre espero sus sugerencias con respecto a la música, saben que pueden ponerme la letra con el nombre y el autor así se de quién es, y si va acorde, la coloco en un cap del fic... Con respecto a la música de este cap, es "Eterna soledad" del grupo argentino "Enanitos Verdes", la letra es muy buena y la melodía ni que decir (por lo menos a mi me gusta mucho) No se si el grupo es muy conocido, pero de seguro los que viven en Argentina o por lo menos en el MERCOSUR deben haber oído vagamente de ellos... Para finalizar, a modo de curiosidad, aquí va la letra:

"_Eterna Soledad" (Enanitos verdes)_

Eterna soledad

El tiempo danza en la madrugada

Y no podes dormir

Si están todas las luces apagadas

Ya se fue el tren

Y esta calle nunca mas será igual

Aprendiste a tener miedo

Pero hay que correr el riesgo

De levantarse y seguir cayendo

No hay nada que perder

Cuando ya nada queda en el vaso

Y no podes saber

Que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo

Ya se fue el tren

Y esta calle nunca mas será igual

Aprendiste a tener miedo

Pero hay que correr el riesgo

De levantarse y seguir cayendo

Pero hay que correr el riesgo

De levantarse y seguir cayendo

Yo no se

Que nadie me dijo para que todos están aquí

Yo se la soledad

Te da un cierto confort

No deja de mirar

Eterna soledad...

Sé que la gente busca tu consejo

Hay que correr el riesgo

De levantarse y seguir cayendo

Pero hay que correr el riesgo

De levantarse y seguir cayendo

Ah, y por cierto, no soy dueña de la letra de "Eterna Soledad" de Enanitos Verdes, Los personajes de JK Rowling y el personaje "Alexandra Audrice Fagner" de MabruBlack, yo solo los uso por un ratito...

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

_Ceres Shamandalie Valentine_


End file.
